


Locked Here for Forever

by alkhale



Series: Memos [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, BDSM, Body Worship, Bondage, Dark!Ace, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hoku has it rough here, Past Kid/Oc, Points of Three AU, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Psychological Manipulation, Rough Sex, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Voyeurism, dark!sabo, past trauma, twisted emotions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 16:57:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 22,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19089235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alkhale/pseuds/alkhale
Summary: The definition of insanity is doing the same thing over and over and expecting different results.She knew this, didn't she?The bed dipped. Sabo leaned over her.She should go.She could feel the cold metal sliding into place along her wrists. She felt Ace's hot breath on the side of her neck. Felt the soft exhale as his hands drifted to the hem of her shirt. The almost fond tickle of his hair against her cheek.Sabo's gaze held her in place. She knew those eyes. They were the eyes of a boy she'd grown up with, playing in the mud, running through forests and-"We'll go over it one more time," Sabo said softly, sweetly. But his voice was anything but. The hands inching toward her were anything but. He was anything but. "Just in case.""If you ever feel uncomfortable for even a second. If it's too much and you need to stop," Sabo's lips dropped to her ear. "If it's too much and you can't handle it...""Just say the word."Oh. She realized quietly, something clicking together against her wrists and in her mind.Haven't I heard that before?





	1. points of three

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to the story, thanks for checking it out.
> 
> This is actually a side AU to my story Memoirs of a Suicidal Pirate. Hoku's the OC for that fic, but I'm using her here because it was the easiest. If you like where this one goes, check it out and see much more healthier relationships with ur favorite characters hahaha.
> 
> The premise for this is loosely based off the BL webcomic, "From Points of Three". You don't have to know it or anything, I just liked the concept for the start, not a fan of the ending tbh.
> 
> There's tag, but I got a bit lost in the tags, so again, just in case, keep in mind this story will be exploring some dark themes. Characters will be psychologically manipulated, emotionally, and through other means. If you don't like seeing your lovable lugs like this, this one might not be for you. I wanted to play around with some twisted, darker themes, and it doesn't show a lot in the first chapter, but it's slow and insidious.
> 
> I hope it's a fun and interesting read regardless, thanks for checking it out!

"From three points, it can't ever end. They'll always pull at one. One is always pulled between them. One point is always trapped between the other two."

Hoku shoved a pancake into her mouth.

"That's the idea at least."

The twenty-four hour breakfast diner was only half busy. A dingy place with wallpaper peeling in places but always clean and friendly. Cozy. The booths had tears at the seams, patched together by other patches. Establishments like this weren't too popular all throughout their town, but the diner's all-you-can-eat pancake and breakfast option did the job for their group's ridiculous appetites.

Crumpled papers were splayed out on their table. Luffy had spilled a bit of syrup onto one of his math packets and it was in the middle of being patted down with water and dried to be somewhat presentable.

Her best friend's face was currently in the middle of short-circuiting. His attention was waning thin. Luffy's lips pursed, eyebrows furrowed as he hunched over the papers in front of him, one fork in his hand with syrup dripping from a soggy slice of pancake.

Hoku continued to chew, sick of these studies herself.

"So the answer," Luffy said slowly. He rubbed the scar beneath his eye. A dumb thing he'd gotten trying to impress a man beyond both their leagues. "Is nothing."

Hoku snorted. "It's infinity, dumbass. It never ends."

"Are you sure?" Luffy said, squinting. "You're pretty dumb too. I think there's just no answer. Hey, hey, let's just leave it blank and then—"

"If you don't do your half of the group project, Nami's gonna kick your ass and then she's going to come after mine," Hoku said, looking a bit pale at the idea as she slumped forward onto the messy table as well, using her mouth to grab the edge of a pancake off her plate and slowly chew through it. "Dun cwah meh duhm, duhmash."

"Shishishi, but you are!" Luffy snickered, kicking his feet out and mimicking her position. "We'll just pay Nami money not to kick our ass and we win!"

Hoku groaned around a pancake at the dangerous word. She made sure strands of her white hair weren't getting caught in stray puddles of syrup, lazily tugging it back up into a bun. "We're  _broke_ , dumbass. She might be willing to take an IOU, but she'll collect someday and…"

Hoku whimpered, wishing she could shove her face into the stack of pancakes beside her. "I need a jooooooooob."

Luffy chewed in front of her, shoveling more pancakes into his mouth. Unbothered. He usually got off on the occasional odd job and Luffy always just had this…  _way_ of making things work out when they shouldn't.

The diner was cheap. So it'd been her source of nutrition the past couple of weeks—aside from Sanji's loving meal preps and Nami's fruits constantly being brought back to her dingy apartment. The horrible, cold truth was that her funds  _were_ low. Financial aid covered for her classes and materials fine, but existing outside of school came off her savings and odd jobs or freelance work she picked up here and there.

"Maybe I shouldn't have taken two years off," Hoku said, squinting at her stack of pancakes as Luffy reached over and started eating them. "Might've landed me a better job…"

"Nah, you needed it," Luffy said simply. "'Sides, you had tons of fun. You don't regret it at all."

Hoku whimpered once more. " _Ugh_ , you're  _right._ "

Hoku only stood at twenty-one, two years older than Luffy—but after her third year of high school, she'd chosen to leave Japan after her graduation ceremony and head back to her hometown, a small place in Hawaii. She'd decided on a two-year gap, getting in touch with old family friends of her late parents who were essentially relatives and just taking some time to herself after everything and doing a little self-searching but…

Hoku had come back and managed to enter back into college without much of a hitch. She and Luffy were now on the same pace to graduating with Nami and Usopp—if he or she didn't fail in the meantime—Zoro was going to school part-time for police academy training, Sanji doing the same for his culinary school and full-time position at his father's restaurant and at least all her buddies were still in school aside from Robin and Franky and Brook.

To be honest, her life was going pretty well so far, aside from finances. It'd been almost a year now since her break-up and the two of them were still on amicable terms and checked in with each other regularly, her friends were healthy and in her life, Shanks and his team were out exploring some new island and there'd be an interview on it soon they could tune into…

Hoku was happy.

But school aside—she was still unemployed and  _poor_. No new jobs had been coming her way as of late and even Law helping her land that job with designing that new program promotion his residency had needed was gone to her rent in a blink.

"Why don't you ask Torao to help you get a job at his hospital?" Luffy said loudly. "You can be a nurse or something."

"I'm too dumb to save people's lives," Hoku said flatly. "And I'm an art major. That's like… Telling a cat to go fly."

Luffy opened his mouth.

"Never mind, stop there," Hoku shoved her face into the sleek table, smelling the old wood. "You also need  _credentials_ to work in a hospital, Lu. Should I find a campus job? There's gotta be an opening somewhere… Maybe I can see if the amusement park needs caricature artists or something-"

"But you hate that kinda stuff," Luffy complained. "It's boring. You're never supposed to do the boring stuff ya hate."

"But I'm  _broke_ ," Hoku said pitifully. "Maybe my pride can suck up being poor…"

Hoku turned so her chin was flat against the table, looking thoughtful. "Maybe I can gamble my way to being rich…"

Luffy chewed with a little more thought, making a constipated expression—he was really thinking about something.

Her phone vibrated with a little jingle on the other side of the booth. Hoku turned it over, making a little happy noise. They could worry about money later. She hated thinking about this kind of stuff. "Zoro's out of class. Let's meet up with him and Usopp for that movie."

"I feel like I'm forgetting somethin'," Luffy said, making a face. "Oh, man… what was it…"

"Answer your damn homework and let's go," Hoku said, stuffing her leftover pancakes into her mouth and waving her hand to the owner for a check. "Cuh mown."

"Nothing, right?" Luffy said, about to press his pen in.

" _Infinity_ ," Hoku said flatly, grabbing his pen and scribbling the horizontal  _8_ in for him. "Never ends. That point is always stuck. Kinda like insanity."

"Like how you're crazy."

"You're crazy, crazy, now c'mon. Let's beat Usopp and make him pay for snacks."

Luffy stuffed all the pancakes into his mouth, rushing out the door with his cheeks full. Hoku slapped their money onto the table and ran out after him, shoving extra napkins into her backpack.

* * *

Hoku stared at the last page of her canvas sketchbook with a reluctant frown, a small sigh slipping past her lips.

She'd tried to be as conservative as possible with all the negative space—but this was it. She went through sketchbooks faster than her small funds could afford, but she couldn't help but always put aside a bit for her work— _it's what you love._

The rest of her art classmates were packing up their things for the day. Stools squeaked across the smooth floors. Easels or clipboards sliding back into place. The model at the center stood up, stretching her arms over her head as their professor instructed them on what to work on this weekend and to finish last assignments up. They'd just finished another open studio and there'd be a big project coming up soon enough… She was going to need to buy the new canvases and oil paints for that…  _Shit._

Her fingers twitched. Hoku couldn't help but smile.

She loved what she did.

_Even if you're bad for my wallet._

"Looks like you finally need a new book," Hoku's smile dropped, fingers stopping at the edge of her book. The girl beside her leaned over, smiling, "You've been needing a new one, haven't you?"

 _I don't even remember your name._ Hoku hadn't bothered. She  _made_ a fair enough effort with remembering the names of her classmates, but this one in particular had made it clear where she stood. Wanted to be some high end artist—was on her way, probably, since she'd been showcased in several galas but—

The hidden hint behind her words was clear every time she spoke to Hoku. Blatant. A teasing curl of her lips.

" _Don't you think that's sad?"_

"You're always using the front and back of each page," she laughed. "I mean, the drawings are great, but you can afford a new one or two, right? I'll donate one if you're that prudent."

A few eyes glanced over at the easy confrontation. Hoku kept her face even.  _After this semester, you won't even matter._

"You can afford the tattoos right," she continued with a light laugh, tapping the corner of her left eye where Hoku's heart shaped tattoo was inked in around her eye, smeared at the end. "Just save a bit for a new sketchbook and some supplies while you're at it. Got to keep up with your studies, you know?"

"I'm sorry," Hoku said, it was actually starting to bother her now. "What's your name again?"

Someone's pencil dropped behind them. He stooped down to pick it up, hiding his face.

Her classmate's face flushed red. Her eyes flickered, back and forth, assessing the reaction of the people around them. Barely anyone was watching—who cared? They were all here to learn and to hone their skills. No one needed more drama.

Hoku's lips pulled into a polite smile, revealing baby canines.

"Come on," she said, laughing with a titter, "It's been half a semester. It's—"

" _HOOOOOKKKKUUUUUU_ —" Thin but muscular arms wrapped tight around her shoulders. Hoku floundered for a second, almost tumbling back over her chair at the added weight. The smell of the sun washed around her and Luffy's hair tickled her cheek, pressing in close as he jumped around, almost ripping her from her seat.

Warmth pressed into her back. Hoku's shoulders relaxed, everything cleared. Her lips turned upwards into a wide grin.

Luffy was a destructive, bumbling dumbass most of the time—but he could always turn a mood into a better one.

 _Shanks rubs off on you too much._ She thought fondly, a bit of stupid smile curling over her lips.  _Maybe that's a good thing._

"Hoku! Hoku! You won't believe this—come on! Let's get lunch, I'm  _hungry._ I've got awesome news! It's gonna blow your mind and—"

"Calm down, dumbass!" Hoku snapped. A few of her classmates looked on in amusement. The girl from earlier had already retreated, saving face. Wiser ones started to move their things out of the way. "You're going to break something again!"

Her professor didn't mind friends coming in and visiting or sitting in on lectures. But Luffy's regular presence barreling through the art department was considered a public menace and had to be dealt with accordingly. " _I've never seen anyone launch themselves off the second floor and bounce around the way he does, so for the love of god please keep him away from the ceramics class_ —"

"Did you just finish class?" Hoku said, adjusting herself to account for Luffy's added weight. She walked with a backwards slump, leaning as Luffy dragged along the floor hanging off her while she gathered her supplies.

"Yup! Nami went to go get a table!" Luffy said happily. "Come on, come on, let's go eat! I'm starving!"

Her stomach rumbled in agreement. Hoku pressed a warning hand to her stomach, using the other to shove her backpack over her shoulder and purposefully shove into Luffy's cheek. "I'm hurrying, but what were you saying earlier?"

She shoved her stuff into her bag as quickly as she could, flipping her sketchbook closed and turning toward the door. Luffy was starting to clamber up her back and she wasn't sure she could support him if he decided to test if she could give him a piggyback ride.

"Oh, yeah!" Luffy said, cheek squished against her knuckles. "I think I found a job for ya! And it pays!"

" _You_ found me a job—"

Hoku's foot tripped over the other, sending them both toppling to the floor in a massive heap of one screech and Luffy's monkey-like laughter. A student quickly grabbed his easel, jerking it out of the way as they smashed into the ground.

"Shishishi, you're such a klutz."

* * *

"If it's Luffy, it's probably some weird job throwing yourself off a cliff for fun," Nami said warningly, neatly filed nails digging into the tangerine in her palm as she peeled it. "You guys are always talking about that explorer—what if it's doing something illegal or—"

"Throwing yourself off a cliff and getting paid is fine," Zoro said. He ran a hand through his spearmint colored hair, light catching off his golden earrings. "Just make sure you're not secretly being employed for some kind of drug smuggling. You're both idiots, so it'd happen."

Luffy didn't even look the slightest bit bothered, simply grinning stupidly to himself as he shoveled food into his mouth. Hoku—a little calmer and more sensible after stuffing her face with the cafeteria's economically wonderful meal sets—gaped at the two of them in disbelief, blatantly offended.

The four of them were gathered in one of Grand College's many cafeterias. Usopp was cramming last minute for another exam and should be running over any second. Hoku crossed her arms over her chest, shoving another forkful of pasta into her mouth. Nami leaned forward, setting a peeled tangerine down and smacking Luffy's grabbing hands away as she set to work on another.

"I would  _not_ get involved in something like that without knowing," Hoku grunted. Turning to Luffy she added, "If it's drugs, I need to know how much it's going to pay first."

Zoro put her in a headlock, pointedly shoving her face into his chest where his nametag from his police training could smash into her cheek. Hoku's arms flailed around, smacking into his cheek.

"Nah, it's way better than any of that!" Luffy said, throwing his arms out in excitement. He stopped for a second. "Hey, wait, that sounds kinda fun—"

"Get on with it," Nami and Zoro chorused.

Luffy grinned, turning to Hoku—who popped her head out over the top of Zoro's tightened arm—with shining eyes. "Ace and Sabo are looking for someone to help them with this project!"

"Ace and Sabo?" Hoku's eyes went round. A little box of memories peeled itself open, idle moments, pleasant laughter, warm memories wrapped around little flashes of awkward teenage encounters.

Hoku had known Luffy since she was a kid when his grandfather, a marine, had been stationed over in Hawaii at the time. Hoku's parents had passed away a few years before that and after moving around, she'd spent some time with Mihawk until Garp swindled her into being looked after with Luffy…

She'd met Ace and Sabo young. When she was nine and they were ten-she remembered fighting all the time with Ace and Sabo being the genial, grinning mediator and those summers and years had been a great time and then she'd left to go live with Mihawk and eventually set up her own place. Their meetings were scattered in between coming to Luffy's house with the three of them there after school—she and Luffy had gone to the same school for as long as she could remember—it'd gone on until high school, where meetings between them happened on occasion and then Hoku had left.

The two older brothers were great people—amazing even. Funny, easy to be around, always looking after Luffy first and foremost. She and Ace still butted heads and he could flip from a dotting older brother to an absolute menace but it'd been almost three years now since she'd last seen them.

Bright, golden blonde hair. Soot black waves. Hoku huffed over Zoro's arm, resting her chin comfortably in the crook of his elbow.  _I wonder if they look any different… I think Luffy posted a picture not too long ago and they seemed well…_ She'd just never ended up getting in touch with them with everything she'd had going on.

_It might be nice to see them again._

"I haven't seen them in ages," Hoku said thoughtfully. Luffy nodded his head so hard it almost snapped off. "How're they doing?"

"They're great!" Luffy said excitedly. "Never been better, and when they heard you came back into town forever ago, they've been saying they wanted to get in touch or somethin' but they've been busy!"

"Your brothers?" Nami said, looking curious. "Isn't Sabo working for that big designing company right now? The one that works with revolutionary protests through some of their lines?"

"Something like that," Luffy said. "I never remember the name."

"You never remember anything," Zoro corrected. "I thought Ace was working part time as a firefighter. What kind of project would those two need help with? A fire proof line of clothes?"

Hoku looked interested. "That sounds kinda cool."

Luffy nodded. Nami smacked the back of his head, urging him to continue. "Well, Ace does all kinds of stuff, but he models for Sabo's work sometimes too. They've been doing a specific kinda work for some people."

Luffy tipped his head to the side. His brows furrowed, crossing his arms over his chest in thought, "I think Sabo said something about… se… celery taste from one of their clients!"

"Selective," Nami provided.

"Yeah, that! Anyway, one of 'em wants something special done and Sabo remembered how good Hoku is with drawing and art and stuff!" Luffy said brightly. "I said you're poor and you need a job—"

"Why'd you gotta say it like that, Lu?"

"And they were super excited and hoping you could help them out!" Luffy said. "See? It's easy!"

"I'm not going to make your brothers  _pay_ me for something like that," Hoku said, shaking her head in between Zoro's arm. "They've done a lot for me before—they treated me like family when I was always bumming around at your place… I'll just do it for free, what do they need? An ad? A—"

"Nono, dummy, they said they wanna pay ya because it's a big job!" Luffy said. "It'll take a lot of work or something and—ah! I almost forgot!"

Luffy grinned, shuffling around his pants' pocket before he pulled out a crumpled, balled up paper. He handed it to Hoku, who reached around Zoro's still loose and comfortable grip to fold it. "Sabo and Ace gave me this last week! It's their numbers. Said to give them a call or text them if you were down to do it!"

"A week ago," Zoro snorted. "Nice."

"But I said we should all get together cause it's been so long!" Luffy said cheerfully. He grinned, swinging his legs back and forth over the bench. "We can throw a party! Oh, man, we can make it huge and—"

"No parties until  _after_ midterms," Nami said dangerously. "And whatever you decide, don't forget we've got a girls day with Robin next week, Hoku!"

"Right, right," Hoku said absently, staring at the two differently scrawled numbers—one in neat, even print and a more slurred, harder to read script.  _Ace and Sabo._ "Well, I'll text them and let them know I don't mind helping out however. It's the least I can do since it's been so long."

Hoku slumped, throwing herself half over Zoro's lap. He shot her an unimpressed look and Hoku mimicked a limp fish.

"Maybe I'll just work in the cafeteria," Hoku said thoughtfully. "I can sneak meals and they'll probably feed me too."

"Sure," Zoro said. "Like they'd let a klutz like you become a lunch lady. It's bad enough that eyebrow freak cooks for anyone."

Hoku made strangling motions at his neck. Zoro just shoved her face back into his lap, folding his arms on top of her head and yawning as she let out muffled screeches.

Luffy snickered. Nami finally relented and offered him a peeled tangerine. He popped it into his mouth and grinned, teeth shining and excitement bleeding into all of them.

"Oh, man, it's been so long—this is gonna be great!"

* * *

"Contributing to society yet, you unemployed bum?"

Hoku's face shot up from the second helping of curry she'd been about to shove into her mouth without further consideration. Her face twisted, grumpy and angry—but only in the kind of way that came off as entirely defensive because the words thrown at her were blatantly true and  _painful, damn it._

"Hey, you jerk," Hoku snapped, waving her spoon at the asshole in front of her. "When I start making it big, you're going to eat those words."

The currently sitting definition of tall, dark, and handsome. Changed out of his hospital gear and classical surgeon attire—because being a heart surgeon with an emphasis in being able to do surgery on just about anything else because he was a genius called for a lot of hours—and dressed in easy jeans and a black turtleneck. The fluorescent lighting of the homey curry restaurant caught off his slender piercing. His dark tattoos peeked out from the rolled up sleeves of his cuffs, the neatly printed letters staring back at Hoku as he held his too large cup of coffee— _black_ as sin because he still had a shift tonight.

Hoku always had to wonder what his patients thought every time they saw  _DEATH_ staring back at them on the hands of their doctor before going under on the table. She got away with the snow white hair and tattoos because she was an "artist" so no one bothered her much.

_Probably shit their pants. Or just cry._

_Doctor_ Trafalgar D. Water Law did not look impressed.

"Maybe," he said dryly, "if you don't eat everything else first."

Hoku flinched back as though she'd been struck. She shoveled more curry into her mouth, glaring hard at him from across the table.

"I keep asking myself why I hang out with you," Hoku said. "You're always taking your time and then when I think we're going to have a nice time, you find some way to cut me open again."

Law took a sip of his coffee, "You do it to yourself. And  _I_ hang out with  _you_. Not the other way around."

"That's bullshit," Hoku said around her spoon. "And ya know it,  _Torao._ "

The two were about as far from each other on the spectrum as possible when it came to a small world. As a doctor and about three years older than herself—there could've never been an excuse for their paths to cross. It just happened one day that her art club had been assigned to help remodel and work with the children of their local hospital and overseeing the entire thing had been Hoku the klutz from her art club and Doctor Law, resident bachelor heart surgeon.

" _You can't paint monsters in the child ward, it'll literally scare them to death."_

" _Are you even listening to the kids? They want a wall of creepy and fun stuff so they can tell stories to each other."_

" _You'll give them all nightmares and it will reflect poorly on their health."_

" _I'll give them all a reason to run and they're going to be dancing out of this hospital from how fit they are."_

And then there'd been a celebration party for finishing the joint project and Hoku drank a little  _too_ much—or maybe she'd just eaten something bad—and then she was throwing up on Law's shoes.

Hoku had also been the reason why one of his buddies, Penguin, had managed to graduate in their shared anatomy class. Law was also fairly good friends with Kid— _fairly_ because they always talked shit about each other but still hung out—and there'd never been a reason not to know each other anymore.

Besides, even if she told Law he was a bastard and this and that, she genuinely enjoyed his company. He was looking out for her here and there in his twisted, clinical, at times cold-hearted way.

"But no," Hoku admitted bitterly, slumping back into her chair. Law leaned back in his own, satisfied as he threw one arm behind the chair next to him and watched her in silence. "It's been months now and I'm just barely getting by on any project I can… Did you know I was thinking about working at the amusement park? Or the pier? I  _hate_ water. Why would I even want to spend more time there—"

"You're afraid of water, you don't hate it," Law corrected. "It's called aquaphobia."

Hoku mimicked him.

Law kicked her knee under the table. She jerked it back in, nearly jostling their small little booth. Hoku and Law both grabbed their drinks to steady them.

"I mean, I'm not that bad," Hoku rubbed her chin, shaking her head. "I think I'm one hell of an artist actually… I can go back into mechanics and pick up a job engineering for a while but…"

Hoku let out a small sigh. "No, that won't work. It's gotta be drawing after all."

"Eustass-ya is coming back into town," Law said, knowing what— _who_ —mechanics made them think of.

Hoku looked up. Her face was neutral, amiable. "Oh, yeah?"

"Mentioned it," he said. "Don't know when."

Hoku hummed. She played with a carrot on her plate and shoved it to the side. Law scowled. She grudgingly scooped it back up. "I'll give him a call when he arrives. Maybe we can grab lunch or something."

Law watched her over the rim of his cup. Hoku waved a hand at him. "We still check up here and there. I mean, when it's not angry texting—but that's all in good fun."

Law's brows creased in a  _suit-yourself_ sort of way.

"You can shift gears a bit," Law said. "Get a teaching degree and why don't you apply as an art teacher? You'd still get to do what you loved while working on individual projects. Quit when you're ready."

Hoku lowered her arms onto the table, her face a little more sober. "That's… That's probably the best idea, isn't it? But I dunno… me? Teaching?"

Hoku laughed. She rubbed the back of her neck, dragging her fingers down the side and staring hard at her warped reflection on the metal table.

"I don't think…" she said and stopped. Hoku shook her head, "I don't think any parent would want someone like me teaching their kids."

Law's eyes flickered. His expression loosened, brows a little less furrowed, face a little easier to approach.

"Hoku-ya—"

"But you know what," Hoku started up again brightly, eyes flashing in determination as she grinned, "there was this girl in my class today—making digs about this and that and just  _wait_. I'm going to pick up an awesome job and come in with my regular gear because  _I'm_ not an idiot who blows her cash on fancy materials!"

Hoku's chest puffed out in pride. She grinned, proud as a peacock and tipped her chin high in the air. "Long live homemade art materials!"

"You're the only one who can get away with that," Law said. "Barely."

"I'm so confident I'm going to get a job," Hoku said. "That I'm paying for dinner tonight."

Law looked vaguely amused. He let his chin rest on his palm, watching her.

"So if I went ahead and ordered the deluxe beef curry set—"

"I," Hoku said, using her best bluffing face, "wouldn't even blink."

* * *

Law ended up ordering the set to-go. And paying for the meal—he simply stepped over Hoku's embarrassingly fallen form when she tripped on her way to the cashier—and handed the food to her after dropping her off in front of her apartment before he took off for his night shift.

"Eat," Law had threatened, rolling up his window and ignoring her cursing and ranting like she were no more than a fly at his car. "Skip meals and I'll check you into the hospital myself."

Hoku threw up both her middle fingers, stomping all the way to her apartment door for emphasis. Law's sleek car waited in the parking lot until her door opened pointedly wide and closed before pulling off.

"I never skip meals," Hoku muttered, shrugging her shoes off and hobbling into the living room after setting the food down on the counter. "I love eating."

Her apartment wasn't a grand thing, but it was a little more spacious for the great price she was paying. Banged up. Creaky pipes and floorboards—but it held, sturdy and true.

The two bedroom apartment had been shifted so one was her actual bedroom while the other was her studio and guest room—she usually ended up sleeping there when she was working late into the night anyway. Photos were thrown up left and right. Stacks of papers and sketchbooks were scattered all over the apartment. A massive poster hung over her bed of a certain red-haired explorer's greatest and her favorite excursion.

A small television set and coffee table. A sectioned off kitchen with an island countertop. Her sleek, comfy leather black couch which was a gift from Mihawk—

Hoku flopped down onto the couch, sinking deep into the cushions. She let out one long, low groan.

 _I'm such a loser._ Hoku pressed herself as deep into the couch as she could, willing it to swallow her whole and never let her see the light of day again.  _You were supposed to come back from those two years and be different. You haven't done anything._

Her phone vibrated against her ass and Hoku lazily tugged it out of her pocket, half-throwing it toward her face.

" _LETS TRY THIS PLACE IT LOOKS GOOD!"_ Hoku snorted at Luffy's text, a smiling touching her lips and scrolling down. Usopp sent a photo of Zoro asleep on their couch.  _Training must be rough._ Nami texted her a reminder to  _make_  a reminder in her phone for her date with Robin and the three of them. A notice from her professor about the material list for class next week.

" _Heard things are turning up for you. Keep me posted." Robin._

Hoku's hand shuffled through her jacket pocket. Her fingers closed around the crumpled piece of paper and she carefully smoothed it back out, staring at the two numbers.

Honestly… she only really had good memories of Sabo and Ace. Well, when she and Ace weren't butting heads or strangling each other about something. Luffy loved them as much as he could love anyone, so they'd always been important people to her too.

 _Grade school, middle school, high school…_ Hoku rifled through the mess of memories. Coming over to their house. Running from their grandfather. Crowding by a television. After school runs to the best food stalls… all just classic, simple memories.

Hoku pulled up an empty message, typing in both numbers into a new group chat. Her fingers hovered over the letters, contemplating the kind of greeting that should've fit a gap this long… They couldn't have changed too much, right?

Hoku typed, deleted, re-typed for several minutes before finally hitting send and dropping her phone onto the rug, rolling over and burying her face between the couch cushions. A minute, two, her shoulders went slack and she finally fell asleep.

* * *

Another minute. A beat.

Her screen flickered to life with a response. A calm ten minutes later.

* * *

_Hey, Ace, Sabo!_

_It's Hoku_ — _haha, it's been awhile, huh? Sorry for being so shitty at staying in touch. Hope you guys are doing well! Are you still holding the three of you guys together? Ace haven't lost his head yet dropping dead somewhere? Lu says you guys have been busy._

_He finally gave me your numbers and mentioned you had a project you needed help with. Don't worry about paying or anything, I'd be happy to help out! You guys are like family, y'know? I don't know how much I can do, but let me know. Let's catch up. :)_

_Changed at all?_

* * *

_Hoku,_

_It's so nice to say your name again after so long! Took Luffy long enough. It's been ages, hasn't it? Ace and I are better than ever, well, trying at least. I'm so glad to finally speak with you again after all this time. I hope your trip was everything you needed and now you can enjoy a long stay back home. I could go on forever, but let's save the rest for in person, shall we?_

_Yes! I'm not sure how much Luffy told you about it, but we'd love to discuss with you further. Face to face. When is the soonest you can meet? Ace is asleep right now, but I'll let him know as soon as he wakes up. The lug._

_Hope to be in contact with you soon,_

_Sabo._

* * *

Two minutes passed and a second message was sent, accompanied by a warm, smiling face.

* * *

_Haven't changed a bit. Missed you, Hoku._


	2. Into the fire

_Shit._ Hoku exhaled, adjusting her tote bag over her shoulder—Luffy had bought it for her on a random splurge, dotted with stars. Her head tipped to the side, as though looking at the beautiful building would change what she was seeing.

A few people walked past her, offering strange looks.

The dessert restaurant was famous. Newly opened,  _lovely._ Two floors with nothing but booths overlooking the city and cozy cafes where people could gather to enjoy all kinds of sweets—for those not as inclined to sugar, they had an array of sandwiches and anything to all varying tastes.

Hoku had been eyeing this place for  _months_ now, enviously searching through images online or drooling into her pillow as she scrolled through food bloggers. She and Nami and Robin were supposed to finally try it next weekend when Robin came back from her latest trip…

 _Lucky me._ Hoku whistled, shaking her head as she stepped up to the patisserie and opened the door with a gentle  _jingle_ of the golden bell on top.  _Now I get to go twice._

She'd woken up, creases in her face from where she'd shoved herself between the couch cushions, to several new messages. The only one that'd stood out, neatly typed in a way most people would never text like a letter, and addressed with his name since she didn't have his number already saved—

Sabo.

Hoku had stared at the message with wide eyes, not quite believing what she was seeing, drool dried to her chin. Hoku's eyes had brightened and she'd quickly responded, getting even a little excited because—it was Ace and Sabo—they were good friends.  _I missed them._

It was supposed to be nice-reconnecting with people you hadn't seen for a long time.

Hoku's eyes searched the crowds of people gathered together, focusing on the host stand.  _A host stand for a bakery, damn._ Hoku seemed to be on the lesser scale of dress—high waisted shorts with her halter top tucked in— _but I'll be alright._ The entire first floor could be seen from the second story where people could make reservations for secluded booths to enjoy their sweets and tea.  _We should be on the first floor..._

Hoku stopped short. She stood there in the middle of the bakery, face calm.

 _I mean they…_ Hoku's eyes slowly scanned over the crowd one more time, doing a thorough comb over.  _They can't be… that different right? Am I crazy?_

She stopped at every blonde and black haired male, craning her head, shuffling around the bakery and trying to peek around to get a look at different faces. Trying and failing to be as discreet as possible. No freckles. No scar on the left side of his face.  _Nothing._

Hoku shuffled through her bag, fishing out her phone.

 _Right time._ Hoku checked the message thoroughly.  _Right place. Meet here… there aren't any other instructions. Am I just first?_

If she remembered right, Sabo was always so punctual… Hoku made a face, turning around on her heel.  _Should I just go get a table? I'll just go get a table_ —

"Excuse me miss, are you looking for your party?"

Hoku's phone slipped like butter through her fingers. Her foot shot out, trying to catch it and she almost toppled over completely, grabbing the nearest chair and steadying herself.

The host who'd approached her looked horrified, as though he'd almost witness an apocalypse occur right before his eyes.

"Hi," Hoku said. A few people were looking. She bent down to grab her phone, shoving it into her bag. "I—what?"

"Your party," the host repeated kindly. "With a Mr. Sabo, correct?"

Hoku stared at the host with round eyes.

He smiled, "He told us to look out for you. He's already waiting at the table if you'd like to follow me, miss."

"Oh," Hoku said dumbly. She straightened out, staring at the host like an idiot. "I… I didn't see him. Where is he?"

"This way, miss," the host gathered up a menu and began his ascent toward the steps.

Hoku stared at the stairs. Stairs led to a second floor. The second floor was a fancy floor.

Hoku pressed her hand into her mouth, staring.

_Maybe it's the wrong Sabo?_

"Would you prefer the elevator, miss?" the host said, looking worried. "Forgive me—"

"No, no, no, stairs are fine!" Hoku quickly scampered after him. The host smiled, leading the way up the winding staircase the short distance to the second floor. "I just—I thought he was on the first floor. Sorry. Thank you for your time."  _Stop talking, you dumbass._

The host continued to smile, leading them past a narrow walkway of several private rooms and booths.  _You can see everything from here._ Hoku eyed the bottom floor, wondering if anyone had watched her flailing around like a mouse.  _Or a fish. Or just an idiot in general._

They walked a short distance, coming close to where part of the second floor was sectioned off against the railing of the top floor. The other half of the floor opened up with wide glass windows, showing the entire city and the bay across the distance.

 _This is so nice._ Hoku glanced around in disbelief.  _I can't imagine the price tags up here, gotta tell Nami and Robin._

A single booth sat at the end of the walkway, pushed to the back. A perfect vantage point of the entire first floor and the breathtaking view on the side—

Golden blonde hair fell a little longer now. It still had its wavy sort of curve, kissing the sculpted, angular line of his jaw. His eyes still had that soft little light to them, curious as he surveyed the menu in front of him. His skin was fair, a burn scar over the left side of his face, around his eye. There was a larger one hidden beneath the neat, cream dress shirt he wore inside a dark, navy blue sweater.

He looked older—more mature, a redefined version of himself, as though someone had simply adjusted the resolution of a good photo, complimenting what already was. Dapper and gentle and charming all at once—

But still, maybe, the same after all.

"Sabo!" Hoku's eyes went wide, an easy grin touched her lips and she strode forward. Hesitancy lined the back of her steps, careful.  _Even if we got along fine and were pretty close, it's still been awhile and_ — _how do you do stuff like this again?_

His eyes flickered upwards immediately, finding her with perfect ease. They went a little round, brightening in an instant. His lips turned upwards into one bright, warm smile.

Some small part of Hoku quieted. His eyes were  _warm_ , almost hot. He was looking at her like finally, finally, something had fallen into place and it was all right—

Hoku balked for a second, uncertain. Her heart warmed at the sight, a flood of pleasant memories and—

_And what?_

"Hoku!"  _that's really his voice. It's been so long._ Sabo stood from his seat, stepping around the table into the walkway. The host behind them set the menu down, backing off so they could be alone. Hoku almost reached out to grab his arm and ask him to stay, just to have another person here because— _why would you do something like that, you're so weird, it's just a reunion with someone you haven't seen in awhile_ —

Sabo's shiny loafers stopped a few feet from her. His arms had been raised for a second, but his face quickly shifted with obvious hesitation, waiting uncertainty. His lips pursed, waiting in that dorky expression of his. Brows a little furrowed. Hoku stood there like an idiot, telling her mind to shut up and—

Hoku let all other thoughts melt away. It was Sabo. She knew Sabo. She knew him when he was missing a tooth.  _This is Luffy's brother. He's practically family._ She gathered her footing beneath her, steadying.

Hoku stepped into his embrace, meeting him the rest of the way. Sabo's entire face lit up, eyes warming.

It was a ridiculously... _nice_ feeling, to be looked at like that.

Her arms came around his middle and Sabo's arms instantly wrapped tight around her in a bear hug, wrapping around her shoulders and holding her snug. He almost lifted her off her feet. Hoku laughed, patting his back as Sabo held her tight for a moment, the smell of his cologne washing over her, smelling like something expensive and roguish. He laughed back into the crown of her hair, air ghosting past her ears as he moved his head to the side then, right by her ear.

"Hoku!" Sabo said. "It's been so long! It's so good to finally see you-—look at you! You got taller!"

"Says  _you_ ," Hoku snorted, pulling back a bit so she could crane her head up to his face. Her ear twitched. Sabo laughed, loosening his grip around her so she could shift more comfortably in his arms. "Look at ya—who said you could grow this tall, you jerk?"

"You look absolutely wonderful," Sabo said graciously. Hoku stiffened in surprise. She shuffled a bit backwards and Sabo quickly released his hold on her, letting her back out of the hug. "You do! You let your hair grow out—it looks beautiful."

"No, I just," Hoku stopped, pressing a hand to her mouth in surprise. "I  _forgot_ how you were. You're always saying stuff like that—caught me off guard, ya bastard."

"With a compliment?" Sabo laughed, a warm, breezy kind of sound. Hoku's lips pulled up at the corners. "You deserve dozens more with how long it's been."

"You look great!" Hoku punched his chest lightly with a fist. Sabo grinned boyishly, beaming down at her. "All dressed up too—couldn't beat that  _royal_ look out of you, could you?"

"Decided to embrace a different kind of style," Sabo chuckled. "I'm not missing any teeth this time, right?"

The image of a beaming, grinning blonde boy with scuffed up shorts, a creased hat and a gap where his tooth was missing—Hoku's smile widened.  _Yeah, that's right. This is Sabo._

Sabo took a moment to look at her, as though he were seeing her again for the very first time. Hoku's nerves rattled for a second, a chill racing down her spine.  _You're just nervous. Calm down, you dumbass._ His face visibly softened. The chill disappeared. Eyes warm, he clasped his hands together in front of him.

"I'm glad you've been well," Sabo said softly, smiling. "It really is nice to see you again, Hoku."

"I'm sorry I was so bad at staying in touch," Hoku said, brows furrowing. "I should've called once or twice to check up on you guys… Luffy told stories every now and then and I guess that always seemed enough."

"No, we should've made more of an effort on our part," Sabo said. He guided her to the table and Hoku slipped into the seat in front of him. His fingers gently glided over her arm, over her skin, smoothly taking her bag and hooking it over the back of the chair. Hoku blinked, realizing she hadn't even known that he'd been getting her bag—

For a brief moment, Hoku stilled. A force of habit. It only lasted a second, anyway.

Sabo's frame towered over her. One hand resting on the edge of the chair where he was releasing the bag, the other steadying himself on the table but—

_You're boxed in._

And then Sabo was gone and she was free and Hoku relaxed even though she never should've been tense in the first place.

"I'm sorry Ace couldn't come, he wanted to see you too," Sabo said, pulling away with a frown. "He had an important shift today so he couldn't get off."

"We can definitely meet up again," Hoku said surely. "With Lu next time too, catch up like old times. I want to see more of you guys for sure."

Sabo smiled at her—it almost made her feel as though she were being praised for something. She'd said the right answer.

"Things just got so busy with work and you were in your third year," Sabo said. He took a seat beside her, brows creased apologetically. "You were seeing someone at that time too, weren't you? Relationships, school, it all gets so hectic."

"That's… yeah, that's right," Hoku blinked in realization. Sabo folded his hands together on top of the table, expression soft. Understanding.  _Kid and I were together and I was focused on spending time with everyone before I left and then…._

Had she just forgotten about Ace and Sabo? Enough to not even give her best friend's brothers a proper goodbye—

"That's no excuse though," Hoku said, brows furrowing. Had that really been what happened?  _Holy shit, Hoku. They're like family_ — _how could you do something like that?_ Kid  _had_ taken up a lot of her time sure, but she'd wanted to spend that time with everyone because she was going to be gone for so long. "Shit, I'm sorry Sabo—"

"Don't even think about apologizing," Sabo said, shaking his head sternly. Hoku's lips pursed. "We could've called you just as easily as you could've called us. It's a two way street. No one needs to apologize here."

 _Even if you say that, I'm still going to make it up to you guys._ Hoku huffed, leaning back and crossing her arms over her chest in thought. "Doesn't mean it didn't suck."

"Maybe," Sabo said, a light chuckle. He looked so  _happy_. It was hard not to keep staring at him, to feel happy herself. Infectious. A waiter came and swiftly left behind two steaming mugs and Hoku looked up in surprise. "Sorry! I took a guess at the menu—I've never been here before and I got what they recommended and looked the best…"

"No—you're fine!" Hoku pulled the mug closer to her, eyes growing wide. She instantly grabbed for some sugar cubes and Sabo looked amused. "This is their apple tea, right? Ah, I've been wanting to try this, nice call."

"Thank goodness," Sabo seemed to deflate in absolute relief, melting down into his seat. Hoku snorted, staring at him in disbelief. "Sorry, I got worried for a second I ordered something awful-still like apples, huh?"

"Enough," Hoku said. "My favorite is still—"

"Longan," Sabo said.

Hoku blinked in surprise, looking up from the steaming cup in her hands.

Sabo smiled. He pulled his cup—coffee or an espresso by the smell of it—closer toward him. Sabo reached for the sugar jar. "I always think about you when I see them in stores—it's such a weird fruit to choose to eat on your own, so I remember the time you had us all try it and—"

"Lu choked on the seeds," Hoku's lips curved fast into a grin, "I know what you mean. I always remember random things because of people too. You start to link people up with the stuff and places in your life."

"Exactly," Sabo said with a warm smile. He dropped a cube in, picking up the small spoon and starting to stir, slow and easy. "Come on, tell me all about it—how was everything? Luffy said it was something like a… soul searching experience?"

"Sort of," Hoku laughed, pushing her hair back over her head and holding it there for a second. The apple tea smelled amazing. "I wanted to get in touch with some old family friends, help fix up the town I was born in… just spend some time there. It's home, you know?"

Sabo looked openly curious, taking a sip of his coffee. "Are you thinking of settling there?"

"Oh, no, nothing like that," Hoku shook her head, rubbing the back of her neck. "Settling is a tentative word anyway. I love it here to much and all my friends are here, you know? I like my apartment and what I've got going fine."  _Just minus a steady income._

"That's true," Sabo said, looking thoughtful. "There's just so much here… It'd make more sense."

"Mhm," Hoku said. "But it was nice. I needed it. It helped me with a lot of sorting out and growing, I think."

"The growing I can agree on," Sabo said warmly. Hoku made a face. "You're lovely, Hoku. You've always been."

"Stop," Hoku laughed, wrapping her hands around the cup. It warmed her palms. "I mean, I can talk about my trip and stuff, but what's been going—"

"Wait," Sabo said, looking surprised. "You said apartment—are you living off campus?"

"Yeah, like Lu," Hoku said. "They're apartment was too crowded, even though they offered a room, so I found my own place."

"Ah," Sabo said. He dropped another sugar cube into his coffee. "With your boyfriend?"

Hoku smiled softly. Her eyes dropped down to her tea, staring at the murky red color. Nowhere near the bright, flaming red—" _Your hair's like hot cheetos." "Keep talking and I'm going to shove you out of my car."_ —"Ah, no, nothing like that. Just me. We actually broke up about… a year ago now?"

Sabo's face shifted instantly. His brows creased, spoon pausing in the air. Apologies flooded his eyes, mouth opening in quick understanding that he'd just asked something like that—but Hoku waved him off, shaking her head and hand in turn. "No, no, don't even start. We parted on good terms. I was supposed to only be gone a year, but I decided to stay longer and we had a bit of a falling out and yada yada."

Hoku smiled, earnest, "But we're still good friends. No drama or anything."

"Still," Sabo said, brows creased, looking ashamed. "I'm sorry for asking so insensitively like that. You don't just go barreling through past relationships—sorry, Hoku. I didn't mean to bring up any bad memories—"

"There aren't any," Hoku said.

Sabo dropped his spoon into his coffee, starting to stir again, slow, "That's good. It seems like you both handled it well, then."

There really weren't. Even with all their fighting and butting heads, they always sobered up and acted out of each other's best interests when it came down to it. He'd wanted her to come back—come with him—and she hadn't known what she was looking for—

 _Don't think about that now._ Hoku shook her head.  _This is a different occasion._

Hoku's mouth opened, eager to shift gears—

"Why'd you decide to stay the extra year?" Sabo questioned, stirring absently. Hoku looked up. Her tea was starting to cool enough now so that it wouldn't burn her tongue.

"I just realized a year wasn't enough to find what I was looking for," Hoku said. "It got hard, making the decision cause I missed everyone so much, but it was a good one. I think it helped."

Her gut twisted.  _Had it?_ She might've had a great time—gotten to see Shanks with his surprise stay, Mihawk came and they explored the island her mother had loved, her friends visited—but  _had it?_ Here she was now, still moving through life, still going about things but had it—

_Changed anything?_

Hoku thought about the lack of jobs. Thought about Law's suggestion to switch gears.  _Am I even doing things right?_ Kid slipped into the back of her mind. Yeah, they hadn't ended on bad terms, but had her decision even been a right one? Had there ever been a reason for them to—

Quiet black gloves, a soft underside of leather, touched her hand. Hoku jumped, eyes dropping down and realizing she hadn't even noticed Sabo'd been wearing gloves.  _That's new._ Her eyes flickered back up and she realized his face was creased in worry, eyes watching her openly. "Hoku?"

 _Shit._ "I'm sorry," Hoku said, pulling her hands back. Sabo's hand dropped onto the table and he glanced to it for a moment before looking back to her. Hoku used one hand to grab her cup, the other pushing her hair back out of her face from habit. "Got lost in thought—what'd you say?"

"I'm just glad you're back," Sabo said. He pulled his hand back, letting it rest in his lap as he brought his cup back to his lips. "Hopefully to stay. Have you had a chance to do everything you've missed since coming home?"

"Oh, plenty," Hoku said, slumping in relief at the change in topic.  _Think happy. Think Sabo. Don't worry about the other stuff. He doesn't need that. Or deserve it._ "The lot of losers has been making sure I do."

"I can imagine with them," Sabo said, looking amused. He let his cheek rest onto one hand, using the other to twirl his cup. "Luffy always talks about you guys when we meet up. Took him long enough to finally get us in touch again."

"That's right!" Hoku clapped her hands together. Sabo blinked. Smiling like a lost puppy. "The whole reason for this—Lu said you guys needed help with a project right? What is it? I don't know how much I can do but I'll try my best—"

"So you only came today because of that?" Sabo mused, tipping his head to the side, resting on his hand. Strands of wavy blonde fell a bit onto the side of his face. "I thought we were catching up."

Hoku paled, her jaw went slack. "No—oh my god— _no._ You guys don't have to pay me—I won't  _let_ you pay me. I just wanted to help—"

Sabo's laugh broke through. Breezy, curling past her ears. Hoku stumbled over her words, stopping as his gloved fingers hid only parts of his bright smile. "I'm sorry, I'm just teasing. You're still so easy to tease."

Hoku's mouth opened and closed like a fish. She settled back into her seat, rubbing the top of her head. "Ah, jeez. You're awful, Sabs."

Sabo's smile widened behind his fingers. His eyes were impossibly warm and Hoku stopped, staring. "What? You keep looking at me with that dumb smile—"

"I was wondering if you'd call me that again," Sabo admitted, eyes softer now, still so, so warm.

Hoku blinked. She laughed, "You could've just  _asked_. I'm sure other people call you that too. You're so weird."

"Maybe," Sabo agreed, looking amused by her choice of words. "Hoku, what have you been up to aside from—"

"No, wait," Hoku waved her hands, halting him.

Her eyes were on the table. Sabo's eyes flickered briefly. He pulled his hand away from his mouth, adjusting his comfortable position to sit back in his seat. Hoku glanced back up to him to see a patient smile. It'd felt like the poor guy had to direct this entire conversation, Hoku didn't even realize how much he was guiding it.

"The project," Hoku said. "That first. I keep getting all twisted up with you. There's too much to talk about. Let's do that first."

"Alright then," Sabo said, a little laugh to his words. "It's… Well, it's less of a  _project_ and more of a personal request from a client of ours for a… specific piece of artwork."

"That seems simple enough," Hoku said, her hands curling around her tea to finally take a sip. "But last I heard, you and Ace are doing different kinds of work—is there a reason why they went to you?"

"There is," Sabo said with a nod. He reached a gloved hand out across the table. Hoku blinked, curious, but Sabo waited patiently.

Hoku pulled her hands away from her tea. She limply poked Sabo's gloved hand. The blonde laughed, shoulders shaking with the motion. "No, see, I'm not sure if you're familiar or if Luffy told you, but I've been working with a designer company for a long time now. A close coworker and friend of mine designed these."

"Oh, that's right!" Hoku said, feeling a little stupid. The brand was labeled neatly, tucked away to not be too flashy on the inner seam of the glove. "Liberator, right? So the client met you two from this?"

"Catching on quick," Sabo praised. Hoku's cheeks flushed a bit and she rubbed the back of her neck. Sabo smiled warmly, "Sure enough, both of us are nowhere near a more… artistic sense of experience. I've been working and Ace models from time to time, but our client approached us from that line of work. We've been helping them out with their requests and they had a more specific one this time. They wanted a portrait. Or a series of them, to keep."

Sabo sighed, leaning back in his seat. He laced his fingers together over the table. "It had us both stumped for awhile, to be honest. It seemed doable, but we didn't know who to go to for something of this nature—but then we remembered Luffy mentioning you were back and town and he said you've been running into awful luck with work—"

Hoku sank lower in her seat, "How much did he say about that?"

Sabo's face didn't hold a hint of judgement. There was a fond sort of pity and understanding, he winced on her behalf, "You seem to be struggling quite a bit financially is what we got from it."

Hoku grumbled to herself.  _Damn it, Luffy and your dumbass, big mouth._ "Listen, it really isn't  _that_ bad—"

"Don't worry," Sabo said, "I won't pry. I want to. But I won't. It's not fair to come barging into your life after all this time and tell you whatnot just because."

"I know you guys wouldn't mean it like that," Hoku said, feeling horribly touched at his words. And…  _relieved._ He'd said exactly what she'd been hoping to hear. "You just care. You guys have always been sweet on those you care about."

Sabo rubbed the back of his neck this time, looking sheepish. "It's nothing like that—"

"No, no, it is," Hoku said. "But anyway, forget about money. Keep goin'."

"Well, it still  _has_ to do with money, actually," Sabo said. "We both wanted you instantly because we love the way you draw—you've always been amazing at it, no matter what it was."

Hoku's chest flooded with unrestrained pride. She sank lower into her seat, covering her forehead with one hand and biting her lower lip. "I—I still have a lot to work on—"

"Hoku, look at me."

Hoku followed the instruction, startled.

Sabo's face was stern. His eyes held her in place, brows creased in that little way to show how earnestly he meant what he was about to say. "Hoku, you're an amazing artist."

Hoku grabbed her tea cup. Sabo opened his mouth, eyes flickering quickly with something—but she already brought it roughly to her lips, a bit sloshing over as she took a long, hard sip—it  _was_ delicious—and swallowed.

A bit dripped down her chin. Hoku laughed, a little too loud, flustered and embarrassed and  _yeah, it's nice to hear all that but it doesn't make it any less_ — _I dunno._ She was always shit at stuff like this. "Okay, I get it, you like the drawings—what's the job—"

Sabo's expression looked lost for a moment. Hoku blinked, realizing he seemed entirely zoned out. His eyes were following something on the corner of her chin and Hoku stopped, quickly rubbing at the tea that'd spilled down her chin—

"I'm sorry," Sabo said, blinking back into focus. He ran a hand through his hair, pushing it out of his face for a moment and then smiling at her. "I didn't catch that.  _I_ lost my train of thought this time."

"No, you're fine," Hoku said. "We're even now."

Sabo stared at her for a second before he said, a bit soft, "You're awful at listening to directions, aren't you?"

"A bit," Hoku said. Sabo's fingers curled around his cup. "Keep going about that client. Needed an artist. What's next?"

"Ah, yes," Sabo folded his hands back together onto the table. "Well, we figured we were killing two birds with one stone by asking you. Help you out with your situation, and secure the piece we needed for this request. We'll need you twice a week for an entire month, starting as soon as you can. It'll only be in the evening, and we can work around your school schedule, but when you come in, how long it runs for may vary each time. We can supply any materials you'll need, canvases and all, and all you'll have to do is just draw."

"That sounds…" Hoku said, "Really well-thought out."

Sabo smiled, "We tried to be thorough with our planning to make sure everything went smoothly."

"I… I don't see any reason why not," Hoku said, blinking. "You just need me to draw specific pieces—what is your client looking for? It sounds like there'll be a model or a specific scene in mind. And honestly, Sabs, don't even worry about the payment—I'd just like to help you guys out."

"I have to insist you take the pay," Sabo said, shaking his head. "It isn't coming from Ace or I, honest. It's directly paid from the client. And I have to say, they do pay rather handsomely."

"Then you guys should keep the money," Hoku protested. "I really can't—"

"You're the one doing the work," Sabo said. "I have to insist."

"But if they're a friend of yours, I don't want to make them pay," Hoku said. "It won't be too much trouble. I might not even be up to their standards—"

"Our business is strictly professional," Sabo reassured. Fingers folded neatly together, sitting on top of the table. "You can take the pay, it really isn't—"

"I'm not going to do the job if you guys are gonna pay me."

Sabo stopped. Hoku's face was set, stern. Sabo stared at her for a long, long minute, hands still folded so neatly in front of him and eyes quiet—

Sabo smiled, his face was playful, "Still as stubborn as ever."

"Enough about money," Hoku said.  _I'm sick of thinking about it, honestly._ "What are they looking to have drawn? It doesn't sound like it's something off the top of my head. What'd they have in mind?"

"Ah, well," Sabo looked a little thoughtful this time, contemplative. He seemed to be working through his words before he faced her evenly, an air of professionalism coating his friendly demeanor. "I don't doubt your skills in the slightest, Hoku. I remember you've always been fond of drawing people too…"

Hoku waited, holding her cup in her hands.  _I've been taking forever to drink this thing. I keep getting distracted._

"I have to ask though," Sabo said, "are you well acquainted with drawing anatomy?"

"Sure," Hoku said, the cup at her lips. She'd assistant taught an anatomy drawing class. "All ranges. You're right, people are usually my go-to for focus."

Sabo leaned forward onto his elbows. His hands were interwoven together, placed over the lower half of his face. His expression was neutral.

"Nude models as well?"

Hoku nodded, not missing a beat. She'd dealt with the initial embarrassment of drawing nude models years ago from earlier classes. At the end of the day, it bled into a kind of intrigue to figure out  _how_ well you could draw people, at their rawest, at their most bare—it was intimate, and you wanted to make it beautiful. They all had the same body parts at the heart of it—when it came to her pencil and paper, there was nothing else to think about except the drawing. No strings attached.

 _I mean,_ Hoku felt an inch of heat creep up the back of her neck. It colored the top of her ears.  _It's not like I've never been naked with anyone before… either…_

Sabo watched her over the top of his fingers.

"I won't scream or run out of the room if I see boobs or someone's junk," Hoku said flatly. Sabo's lips turned up at the corners, holding back a laugh. "I've done nude shoots plenty of times, so don't worry about that."

"That's good," Sabo said, "See, our client is looking for something of a more…  _intimate_ nature."

 _When you're undressed like that in front of anyone, it's already something intimate._ Hoku nodded, following along.

"It'll be an entirely private affair," Sabo said evenly. "Closed quarters. Our clients are trusted people. Strictly business. You won't have to worry about having your name attached to anything either, unless you're particularly proud of a piece and want to use it for anything."

His reflection in the dark cup of coffee couldn't be seen, less than half full. Hoku's reflection warbled back against her tea.

"You'll only have to draw," he said. "The time frames will range though, forgive me on that."

Hoku shook her head, "You really have nothing to apologize for, honestly."

Sabo smiled over the top of his hands. "There won't be any given cues. They're looking for something… natural. Whatever catches your eye in the moment it all happens, you choose what you'd like to draw. Whatever stands out to the artist should be worth something, after all."

 _Free reign._ Hoku nodded thoughtfully. She'd done some works like this before—almost like hiring a photographer, but looking for someone to draw it instead.

Sabo let out a loud sigh. Hoku looked up, curious. His shoulders had slumped, face visibly relaxed as he offered her a sheepish smile. "I'm sorry. Working this out with you has lifted a huge weight off my shoulders. You have no idea how much you're helping us out with this. We… we really needed the help."

 _I'll do my best. These guys have always been nothing but kind to me._ Hoku straightened.

"When do you think is the soonest you can start?" Sabo questioned.

"Whenever!" Hoku said eagerly. "I'm in school Monday through Thursday, but classes end way before the evening. I'll let you know if anything comes up."

"Today's Wednesday," Sabo pulled out his phone, opening up his calendar. "Will Friday be too soon? The timing is perfect since it's the first of the month…"

"No, that's totally fine," Hoku said, nodding. "I can do Friday."

"I'll text you the time and address then and further information," Sabo said cheerfully. He turned his phone over face down onto the table, focusing back on her. "You can send me a list of anything you might need and we'll have it ready."

"I have a lot of my own supplies," Hoku said. "Maybe just let me know if there's specific size or style your client is looking for. Charcoal, ink, graphite—"

"Classic pencil should do," Sabo said easily. "They're not too picky."

"Will the client be the model?" Hoku said.

"Ace, the client, and myself," Sabo answered cleanly. "Poses will range. The entire thing will be a bit like… a simulation, if you will. If there was a moment where something stood out and you couldn't capture it, we have cameras recording in the room on all sides, so just let us know after it's done and we can send you the tapes."

 _Ace and Sabo…_ Hoku's brows furrowed. Her gut shifted a little.  _That… That might get a little weird, won't it? Drawing them naked_ is  _kind of weird._

" _We really needed the help."_

"Will any of that be a problem?" Sabo asked gently, brows furrowed in worry.

Hoku's stomach twisted a bit more.

 _You've drawn your friends in all kinds of ways before._ Hoku reminded herself.  _You helped your classmates with their own projects_ — _you've drawn people you know really well nude and different and all kinds of different things_ — _it's just that. No strings attached. It's not really intimate at all._

"None at all," Hoku said.

It was just another job. Pencil and paper. Nothing more.

"And Hoku?"

She looked up. Sabo's face was earnest.

"If there's ever a moment where it's too much, you want to quit, or you just don't feel comfortable," Sabo said gently. "You can leave whenever you want. We understand. If you can't handle it, don't worry. It's completely up to you."

" _Can't handle it?"_

"I'm sure I can handle it," Hoku said, ignoring the old, bitter memory. The tightness around her throat. The sound of water rushing all around her. "Don't worry."

Sabo smiled.

* * *

Hoku flopped down onto the train seat, knocking her head back on the reinforced glass. The business man beside her didn't even look up, eyes falling heavy with sleep.  _Same, man, same._

She  _shouldn't_ be tired. The rest of the meet-up went… amazingly. They stopped talking business and just caught up like old friends. Hoku laughed a lot, ate a lot, constantly being fed this and that as Sabo ordered with reckless abandon—"But it all looks so good!" and when she'd tried to run to the cashier to pay because that'd been her plan all along—she was left staring at the smiling host from earlier as he held up Sabo's sleek black credit card.

To be honest, she'd felt completely and utterly spoiled. A feeling that always had her on edge and made her feel funny because— _I don't deserve shit like this._ Sabo had kindly offered to drive her home, but she had to put her foot down there—and even then that'd been a fight until Hoku had just booked it to the station, waving over her shoulder at a laughing Sabo left behind.

" _We'll meet up before the session starts on Friday with Ace to finalize some things."_ Hoku lazily tugged out her phone, scrolling through the new messages. " _Give you guys plenty of time to catch up and then get right to work."_

 _One month._ Hoku pulled up her calendar. Aside from school and the impulsive or random hang outs with everyone— _ah, gotta drop off food for Law_ —she had nothing planned.  _Because you're an unemployed loser._

She could do this. It seemed easy enough. The only thing that didn't sit right with her was the nature of how Ace and Sabo would be, but it was possibly they wouldn't even  _be_ nude. Maybe someone wanted a beautiful drawing with two handsome men— _yeah, I can do something like that._

It gave her something to do. Keep herself busy. Even if she didn't take the pay, at least she'd be  _working._

A notification popped up and Hoku paused for a second before sliding it open. The photo opened up from the art platform she used to post new works and keep herself posted with—

_This month's. Working on the next._

His work was edgy. As always. The sleek slabs of metal had been made to look a chrome silver—they caught off the light, reflecting back the opening jaws of a monster made of his own creation but—

It was awesome.

Hoku stared at the new project. The train rumbled beneath her feet, shifting occasionally.

" _Stick to your cars."_ Hoku typed out finally, posting the comment with a face. She looked forward, the train fairly busy with other people all heading home from long days and late shifts.

She needed to get moving too.

Her phone lit up in her hands. Hoku smiled, pulling up the message. Luffy's eager voice through the texts bled through instantly.

" _HOW DID IT GOOOOOOO?"_

" _GREAT."_ Hoku typed back. " _GONNA HELP THEM ON FRIIIIIIDAAAAAAAY."_

Incoherent, misspelled words came back. Hoku stared, waiting for something to understand until a video was sent. She glanced around, lowering her volume in case and opening up the video.

The camera was violently shaky. Luffy was obviously running—his feet the only thing in view. The phone lifted up to where Zoro and Usopp were lounging on the couch and it looked like Sanji was in the kitchen—

" _GUYS!"_ Luffy's voice shouted. The man beside her jumped. Hoku winced. " _HOKU'S GETTING A JOB! SHE'S NOT A LOSER ANYMORE!"_

Hoku slapped a hand over her mouth to stop her laughter. Usopp fell off the couch, startled from his doze. Zoro tipped his head back. " _Bust out the booze."_

Sanji popped out from the kitchen, looking hurt. " _Hoku honey, I said you could work at our restaurant_ —"

The video cut out with Luffy shoving a thumb up into the camera.

Hoku smiled, staring at her screen for a long time, holding it in front of her.

* * *

She could do this.

She had too.

* * *

" _We'll meet an hour before the session starts."_

Hoku stepped into the sleek, polished elevator. The apartment complex was  _unnervingly_ nice. She remembered muddy hills. Dangerous forests. Creaky houses and three loud boys. This—one of the clearly  _nicer_ apartment buildings in their city—wasn't what she was used to seeing. Ace and Sabo were clearly doing  _really_ well.

" _We'll be doing this at our apartment. This is the address and the code. We have a… studio of sorts for this type of work. Everything will be prepared beforehand so don't worry about having to arrange anything."_

Hoku adjusted the collar of her blank white t-shirt, tucked into the waistband of her light washed jeans. She pulled her bomber jacket tighter over herself. Her bigger canvas bag was slung over her shoulder, all her supplies shoved in.

" _Is there a certain way I should dress?"_

" _Perhaps nothing too… flashy? Just make sure you're comfortable. No real dress code. You'll be working for what might be several hours."_

Hoku's fingers reached out, pausing at the button.  _Ninth floor._

Nine wasn't a really lucky number by her books.

" _Our client has already been informed, so don't worry about anything. You'll need to stay on the quieter side though, if that's alright. Your station is positioned nicely in the room so you can move and get whatever angles you need."_

Hoku hit the button. The floor numbers lit up as the elevator lifted her to the apartment.

" _We'll start officially at nine."_

The wall gave way to glass. Hoku glanced to the city lights, flickering and shifting across the streets.

" _You can have a moment to do anything you need before we begin. We won't be able to stop once we start."_

The doors to the elevator slid open. Hoku stepped out, realizing with wide eyes that the entire floor was reserved for a single apartment.  _How big is this place?_

Double doors waited at the end of the hallway.

Hoku shifted her bag and walked toward it, humming a bit to herself.  _Wonder if Ace is still annoying._

" _We'll walk you through anything else before we start. Answer any questions."_

Hoku stopped in front of the pearly white doors. She stared at it for a second, the tune dying on her lips. Something churned in her gut. A funny feeling.

_It's just another drawing session._

" _Thank you again, Hoku. You don't know what this means to us."_

Hoku knocked firmly against the door. She waited, shoving her hands into her pockets.  _This'll be good for you. You need this change of pace. And besides, you get to do it with two good friends_ —

" _You'll be helping us, a lot."_

Hoku heard muffled footsteps on the other side of the door. A lock, two, slid out of place. The door opened inwards and Hoku looked up.

Eyes like charcoal. A little gray—almost silver in linings. A constellation of light freckles dusted over his cheeks. Sun-kissed skin. Soot black hair that framed the sharp line of his jaw and the familiar smell of something smoldering—like burning pine or with a little more bite to it—

Still a little roguish looking, wild. Still had that grumpy crease to his brows—

Portgas D. Ace.

Ace stared at her for a second and then promptly shut the door in her face.

 _Still a little piece of shit_ —

"What's the password?" Ace said, muffled behind the door.

Hoku snorted. She kept her hands in her pockets.

"I guess I'm not wanted for the job," Hoku answered. "Thanks for the interview anyway—"

The door swung open. Ace's hand shot out, grabbing the back of her jacket just as she was turning. Hoku choked, arms flailing as she was roughly tugged back into the entrance of the apartment.

Ace's bare foot shot out around her, kicking the door closed and twisting one of the locks between his toes— _what the fuck you actual monkey_ —and then he was turning her around to face him.

Hoku spat her hair out of her mouth. Staring.

He had a shirt on for once. Tucked into a pair of black jeans.

That stupid, boyish grin split across his face, showing his always oddly sharp canines and making crinkles show up around his eyes. That dumb, happy, dorky grin—

Hoku's heart did a funny thing, the kind of thing that reminded you just how much you missed someone and hurt you for not making an effort to see them sooner because—

"Hey, shooting star," Ace said, voice deep and light all at once, clearly filled with mirth, "How've you been?"

"Hey, dumbass," Hoku said, unable to stop the wide smile on her lips and not even trying to. "Been awhile, huh?"

Ace's face soured at the name. He grabbed the back of her head, shoving it straight into his chest. Hoku let out a muffled  _squawk._ Her hands shot out, smacking at his arms, but Ace promptly clamped them down firmly in a bear hug around her and lifted her off her feet. "I think you forgot who you're talking too. Who said you could get that cheeky, huh?"

Hoku let out muffled curses against his shirt, getting a mouthful of cologne and cotton. Ace turned around, about to haul her out of the entryway until Sabo's head peeked around the corner.

"At least let her take her shoes off," Sabo said. Ace looked down to where Hoku was already struggling to shove her sneakers off with the other foot despite her constrained form. "You know how she is about that."

"I have to make up for two years worth of contact,"Ace said simply, without any regret. "It starts now."

"Make sure you let her breathe first," Sabo said, amused. "Or you'll lose her before that."

Ace relinquished his hold. Hoku almost fell back, tripping over her shoes still half on her feet. Ace grinned, a deft finger sliding through one of her empty belt loops and stopping her from falling onto her ass. He tugged her back onto her feet and Hoku shot both hands out, steadying herself. Her eyes darted around, frazzled and flustered for a second before her face shifted into a deep scowl.

"I  _don't_ miss  _any_ of that," Hoku said darkly. "No wonder I never reached out to you."

"No, you're just awful," Ace said. "Look at you. You look like you're about to cry. Should've called if you were going to miss us that much, shooting star."

"I look like this because I almost died from cotton suffocation," Hoku snapped. Ace used one finger to dig something out of his ear, turning away from her.  _Nope. Didn't miss him at all. Not one bit._

Hoku thought about tumbling down hills and climbing up trees and their stupid faces popping into classrooms and-

She sniffled.  _Nope. Not one bit._

"You're still as grumpy as ever," Ace said. He yawned, shoving his hands into his pockets. "Sabo said you got nicer, guess he was wrong."

Hoku tossed her shoe at the back of his head. Ace yelped, turning around with wide eyes and grabbing the back of his head in pain. "You hit me!"

"I'm about to kick your ass too," Hoku said, waving her other shoe.

Ace's lips split into a wild grin. He turned, raising his hands to tackle her. Hoku readied her shoe, taking in the healthy, lively look in his eyes and the bright teeth and—

Her shoulders couldn't help but slump a bit. Her brows softened. "You look good."  _I'm glad._

She and Ace had always butted heads the most. Fought the most. Tousled with each other the most—but Ace had also been the one she couldn't help worrying about from time to time because he'd been such an angry brat as a kid and—

Ace looked as though she'd slapped him silly. He stared at her, jaw stupidly slack and then his cheeks flushed a dark red. He slapped a hand over his mouth, stumbling back one step and fumbling for his words as he rubbed the back of his neck furiously.

"You can't just  _say_ stuff like that," Ace said hotly, "Aw, jeez—you're cheating—"

"You're such an idiot," Hoku laughed, dropping her shoe and stepping into their apartment.

 _See?_ Hoku let any lingering, stray doubts fade away.  _Easy and comfortable. You're going to be fine._

Immediately the space opened up to a massive living room. A shining coffee table in the center, sleek and new. Windows opened up to a massive view, curtains currently pulled open to showcase the entire city. A long, comfortable looking couch and a separate recliner. A book shelf, neat and organized.  _Sabo._ A shiny new television screen and set and the space opened up to a massive island that shifted toward a giant kitchen—

"How much are you guys  _making?_ " Hoku squawked. Sabo chuckled and Ace grinned, crossing his arms over his chest with a puff of pride. "What the hell happened to leaking ceilings and broken drywall—did you rob a bank while I was gone?"

"Being awesome pays," Ace said with a cocky grin.

"Our work leaves us comfortable," Sabo said. He appeared at her side, clad in a navy blue turtleneck and black pants. He set down a pair of house slippers for her and smiled up at her. "Seems like you two are already catching up like you'd never left, and I hate to interrupt…"

"Ah, shit, it's already almost time," Ace glanced to his watch and back to the door. "Good thing we got everything set already."

Sabo nodded. Hoku stepped into the slippers.  _Nice fit._ The blonde offered to take her bag, but she waved him off. He curled his fingers back to his chest, looking amused.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Sabo offered kindly. "Take a seat on the couch, we can go over last minute details before we start."

"No, I'm fine," Hoku said, swatting Ace's hands away when he playfully tried to herd her toward the living room. Sabo's eyes flickered above her head toward Ace and Hoku made her way gingerly toward their living room. "Thank you though."

"Take your jacket off if you'd like," Sabo said. "The room might get a bit warm."

Her jacket was making her a bit more comfortable, if she had to be honest. Purposefully not doing it seemed a bit rude to a second kind request from Sabo though. Hoku dutifully started shrugging it off and she almost jumped when two hands came on either side of her arms, pulling her jacket away from her with a gust of warm skin and heat.

"Still as jumpy as ever," Ace said above her, teasing.

"Think I can't take off my own jacket?" Hoku said, pointedly shoving her arms the rest of the way past his fingers.

Ace snorted. "You trip over air."

Hoku scowled, turning away as her fingers slipped from her jacket sleeves. Ace pulled it away, watching her back.

He handed it to Sabo, who took it with nimble fingers, folding it once and laying it over the back of one of the dining chairs.

The long, leather couch was tempting, but Hoku wisely opted for the love seat placed in front of the coffee table beside the gas powered fireplace. Ace took a seat on the couch, throwing one arm casually behind it and getting comfortable while Sabo walked over to the two of them, taking a seat beside his brother as he set two water bottles down.

"I brought my bigger sketchbook," Hoku said. "Just in case. But Sabs said you guys had the drawing table set up so I'll work directly onto the paper and just let me know if your client wants it finalized on a better sheet."

Ace took one of the bottles, unscrewing the cap. His eyes turned sideways to Sabo, "You two already went over everything, right?"

Sabo nodded, crossing one leg over the other and folding his hands together on top of his knee. "For the most part. You remember everything I told you, right Hoku?"

"Read it over a couple times just in case," Hoku said. She ticked off her fingers. "Quiet as a mouse. I'm no more than just an observer after all, right? Pick a shot that stands out the most to me and draw that. There won't be any guidance. Keep it all confidential for the client's and your guys' sake. Comfy clothes…"

She'd already silenced her phone. Pulled her hair back into a ponytail to maintain an air of professionalism for their client…

Sabo smiled, lids a little low, pleased. "Good job, Hoku."

Hoku smiled idly at the praise. "Nothing to give me credit for—it's a job. It's the least I should do."

 _Yeah._ Hoku thought resolutely.  _You can do this. You're helping a couple friends out._

Ace watched her over the top of his water bottle. His eyes traveled down the half-heart tattoo over her eyes, dipping to where her t-shirt showed a bit of her collarbone where a smattering of petals were tattooed over her shoulder.

"Any new tattoos?" Ace questioned curiously. Sabo glanced to him, pausing mid-way to grab his bottle.

Hoku didn't look up from checking her materials in her bag, "Maybe one or two. You still got that gang of yours on your back—"

"Our client should be here in a few minutes," Sabo turned to Ace. His brother's expression shifted briefly before settling, head dipping a bit in a nod. "I know you're a bit behind on catching up, but that  _is_ your fault for forgetting to call off."

"It was last minute!" Ace complained.

Sabo glanced to the expensive looking watch on his wrist. He slipped a thin, flat looking box out of his pocket and casually pressed a button, watching it for a moment before he put it back into his pocket. Ace's eyes flashed back to him briefly, but his attention swung back to Hoku, whose face had turned a bit constipated as she held up her phone.

"Sorry," Hoku said, a bit sheepish. "Uh, blame Luffy?"

Ace grumbled without real menace, folding his arms across his chest. Sabo smiled well-naturedly, turning his focus back to Hoku.

"As I said, we already briefed our client on everything," Sabo said. "So don't worry. She won't be surprised. You'll be in your space and we'll be in ours and you just have to do what you need to do. Don't worry about anything that happens either—t's all been discussed. Just focus on what you're doing."

Hoku felt the curiosity from earlier stir. She set her bag down on top of her lap. Ace tipped the bottle back, taking a long swig as his adam's apple bobbed with a swallow. A bit of water dripped down his chin, past his throat.

"You said it was like a simulation," Hoku said. Sabo waited, listening, "Is it… Is it going to be like acting something out? Like a play or a scene she's looking for?"

"You want to see for yourself?" Ace questioned absently. Dark eyes watched her over the top of his bottle, clashing with his light voice—

Sabo shot Ace a chiding look, lined with a bit of bemusement. Ace shrugged.

Hoku's eyes were on her memo book, scribbling a note to herself in.  _Look for a good moment._ "Hired an artist, not a model."

"Mmm," Sabo rubbed his chin, curling his fingers beneath it as his eyes flickered in thought. "Acting something out… You could say it's something like that. As I said before, it'll be on a more intimate affair, so I hope you won't be startled—"

"I won't," Hoku promised. She'd already braced herself by going over old sketches of different poses and angles in her nude studies and drawing sessions—she was expecting some of the 'worst' in a sense, and reminded herself that it was just—

_Another drawing._

_Even if you know these guys like brothers,_ she thought a little limply.  _Just wash it out of your brain later._

"Perfect," Ace said simply. "Then there shouldn't be anymore problems, right? Let's get started."

Sabo shot him an amused look. Ace clapped his hands together, locking them behind his head in an easy posture. Hoku nodded, gathering up her bag. "Lead the way—"

"Hoku?"

Hoku stopped. She looked back up at Sabo. "Yeah, Sabs?"

Sabo's lip twitched. Something flickered through his eyes, concealed beneath gentle amusement and a hint of fondness. He leaned forward, making sure their gazes met.

"I just wanted to remind you again," Sabo said, warmly, he seemed to wait a bit. Hoku turned fully to face him. He continued, "If any of this seems too much for you or gets too uncomfortable—we can stop. We don't want to ruin anything or make things weird if this makes you uneasy—"

"I'll be fine," Hoku said, smiling brightly. "Don't worry."

"If it does get too much though," Ace added. "Maybe hold off on saying anything till after. I dunno if Sabo told you yet, but it's hard to stop once we get started—"

"Don't worry," Hoku repeated, shaking her head. "It won't."

"Then," Sabo said smoothly. He stood up to his full height and Hoku adjusted her bag. Her eyes dropped to his hands, realizing he was wearing gloves indoors— _for the drawing session?_ "Any other questions before we start?"

Hoku ran over all the instructions twice. This whole thing seemed a little more edgier than she was used to, intimately professional. But it was just another drawing session at the end of the day, right?

Sabo walked around the coffee table, even steps stopping beside her. He lowered a hand to her back, guiding her toward the hallway politely. Ace remained on the couch, watching them with half-lidded eyes as they turned toward the specific hallway—

Hoku snapped her fingers, looking up at Sabo. The brothers turned to her curiously.

"I know you said I had free reign," Hoku said, eyes wide with realization. "But is there a specific… I dunno,  _look_ she might be going for? A moment in this whole thing I should pay attention too or keep an eye out for…"

Sabo tipped his head to the side, considering his answer. Ace tipped his head onto the back of the couch, fingers laced behind his head.

A slow, lazy smile curved over his lips. His canines peeked through. Ace's expression was satisfied and amused all at once—as though he'd just told the greatest joke in the entire world.

"Probably," Ace said, "the climax."

* * *

The room— _the studio_ —was massive.

The entire room fitted like a master bedroom. It seemed the entire apartment had several different rooms, using up the large amount of space granted by being the only room on the entire floor of the complex high rise.

Fitted with only two doors—the one they'd entered through and another door on the right that seemed to lead into a bathroom. The room itself was walls were wood and dark in color. Low, warm colored lights were fixed into the ceiling. Sleek wooden floors fitted with a nice looking rug right in front of the main attraction.

A single bed.

A  _big_ bed. King sized. Plush, neatly folded duvets and silk sheets. It was a dark red in color, not too bold or flashy,  _prominent._ It didn't stand on a classic bed-frame, instead, raised up from the ground with a wooden step that went around it, making the bed seemed fixed into the floor. A dark, leather cushioned headboard sat behind it, tucked beneath heavy pillows.

There was a lounge chair in the opposite corner, a fancy looking recliner. Night stands were nestled on either side of the bed. One more beside the chair.

Paneled sliding doors to the left promised a closet. Hoku was still taking in the entire show of the room because—it was kind of daunting, really. She tried picking out with a more eager eye good angles, the colors contrasted darkly and richly, so she'd have fun with shading and contrasts but—

 _Intimate._ Hoku thought about Sabo's description.  _Definitely seems to be the right word._

She couldn't help but wonder if this was the classic go-to for all their shoots. She kept calling it a  _room_ in her head because it's what it looked like—but Sabo had said it was studio. It was possible they moved it around and changed it to whatever they needed to fit their client's demands.

Her work station was nestled in the corner of the room. Almost it's own little world. It was quite a good distance from the door. Sleek desks arranged for maximum workspace, though humbly recluse from everything else in the room. There were folded up light fixtures and equipment Hoku recognized for photoshoots propped up in case she wanted to change anything. Her work space was a very, very nice looking drawing table, fitted with a light and grooves for her materials, a slot for the paper and—

Hoku stood behind the desk, setting her things down. She played with the back of the chair—it was a roomy thing, arm rests. Wheels on the bottom so she could spin and move it around—

"Perfect view," Hoku realized, staring at the bed from where she'd be sitting.  _Of everything._

She glanced up to the ceiling, noticing what looked like paneled boards.  _Light fixtures behind them?_ Hoku turned her head, noticing the reinforced hook fixed into the center of the bed's ceiling.  _They must move things around after all for different shoots_ —

"Are you all set up?"

Hoku jumped, nearly knocking into the desk and falling over it. Her head snapped over her shoulder and Sabo blinked in surprise right behind her, pressing a few gloved fingers to his lips. "Oops, sorry. Didn't mean to scare you."

"No, you just—" Hoku shook her head, laughing a bit as she tugged a quick hand through her hair. Sabo's eyes followed the action briefly. "You're like a ghost. I didn't even hear you."

"Ah," Sabo's lips turned upwards in amusement, lowering his hand beneath his chin. "I know what you mean. Ace and Luffy are always so loud, it makes you seem quieter than you are."

"You look comfy," Hoku said, eyeing the dark navy robe Sabo had changed into.  _Kept the gloves on though._

"I'm used to this," Sabo said with an easy smile.

"Seems like it," Hoku agreed, taking a seat in the chair. She adjusted it briefly, spinning it around once. Sabo's brows quirked, looking as though he were trying to hold back a laugh. "Neat studio you guys have set up here. You've got a whole thing going, huh?"

Sabo hummed, playing with the back of her chair. "When it became apparent we'd be doing this fairly often, we figured it was wise to make the investment."

"Private modeling sessions," Hoku mused, leaning back in the chair. Sabo crossed his arms over the back of the rest, leaning his head onto them as he watched the top of her head. "You know, considering how good looking you guys are, I bet companies would be paying big bucks to have a couple sessions."

"How much would you pay?" Sabo questioned behind her.

Hoku pursed her lips, pretending to think deeply on the subject. "I doubt I could even afford an hour."

Hoku laughed, smoothing out her paper and leaning forward toward the desk. She tugged out her pencil case, flipping it open. "My art teacher would kill to have you sit in for a class—"

Her chair shifted. Sabo had pushed it forward a bit. The desk came close to her, not touching, but keeping her nestled tightly between the wood and the chair behind her. Hoku's hands instantly shot for the edge of the desk, catching herself briefly—

"For however long you'd like, whatever you'd like, a session for you," Sabo said, his voice was light, breezy.  _Easy._ Not a hint of anything else. There would  _be_ no reason for there to be anything else.

"Would be free."

Sabo's shadow was light against her desk. Hoku stared at it for a moment, feeling strangely, quietly—was that feeling even really there? Did she really feel that for a second?  _No, no you didn't. Why would you feel like that when_ —

_It's just them._

"So then," Hoku said, turning her head over her shoulder with a grin. "I could have you two dressed up however and in whatever ridiculous pose I wanted—"

"I do look better in colors that compliment my hair," Sabo said cheerfully. "And I like—"

"Navy blue," Hoku jutted a pencil at his robe.

Sabo's smile was so bright it almost hurt to look at. Something funny twisted in her gut. "Ace will be coming in with our guest in a second, remember everything I told you?"

"Mhm," Hoku nodded. "You won't hear a peep out of me. Won't even be here."

Sabo fondly ruffled the top of her head, "Good girl."

Hoku scowled, swatting at his hand. Sabo chuckled, pulling away from her chair while giving it a bit of a spin as he walked from her station toward the bed. Hoku couldn't help but hope he at least had  _something_ on under that robe because—

 _Luffy, this might be one of the weirdest things I've ever done but I swear to god I'm washing it out of my brain when this is all over._ Hoku turned her eyes to the paper, already starting to sketch out the design of the room since she'd be aiming for something to take place on the bed.  _I'm going to do everything in my power not to have to draw your brothers' dic_ —

 _No, don't even worry about it._ Hoku shook her head.  _No other thoughts. They're just bodies. You just draw. There's nothing else involved in it._

_Easy._

The door  _clicked_ open.

Sabo turned slowly, standing directly before the bed.

Hoku looked up.

She was lovely.

Long, dark hair curled into waves against her back. Her nails were neatly done, manicured and colored like wine to match the tight, form fitting cocktail dress that showed off all her curves in all the right places. Her skin was a light, healthy tan. Her body was  _nice_. Hoku could see what angles she should draw from immediately from how well her legs moved, long and lovely beneath her dress that barely hit her mid-thigh—

Her lashes were long and curled. Her lipstick matched the color of her dress. She looked older—probably somewhere around Law's age.  _Ah, but his type is far away from women like this_ —

She stepped further into the room. Hoku realized she was still wearing her shoes—black heels, strapped up to her ankles. Her head held high. She walked with purpose. Hoku instantly felt a clear wall erected between them—Hoku was Hoku—this lady, this  _woman_ , was exactly what girls aspired to be. Beautiful, mature,  _seductive._

Sabo offered her a warm, polite smile. The woman's eyes lowered, half-lidded and dark. Hoku watched her throat quiver with a swallow. Her pretty nails tugged at the hem of her dress briefly. Sabo hadn't even moved.

The air in the studio shifted. It felt heavy.

Hoku held her pencil loose in her grip, uncertain for a moment, waiting.

"You're late," Sabo said, politely, "Hotaru-san."

Hoku only froze for a brief second. That weird flinch you did sometimes when you thought someone was about to say your own name.

Hotaru's lips pursed. Full. She bit her lower lip, eyelids fluttering and then her gaze turned quickly to Hoku.

Hoku flinched, gripping her pencil. Should she introduce herself? Thank her? Greet her? Her eyes darted to Sabo in a moment of panic, but he hadn't taken his eyes off Hotaru.

" _You don't have to speak to her. Or interact with the client. Just do what you need to do."_

Hotaru's face shifted. Clearly unhappy. A pout followed on her lips and Sabo looked amused as she strode further into the room. Heels clicking against the wood. Hoku waited with her pencil ready, a little nervous until she spotted Ace stepping into the room right after her, still in his clothes from earlier.

The door closed behind him with an audible  _click._ His fingers smoothly twisted a lock into place.

Hotaru shuddered at the sound, breathing a little heavier.

Hoku swallowed. She hovered over her paper. Ace's dark eyes caught hers from her station and he offered her a small smile, throwing her a wink.

Her shoulders slumped in relief. Hoku forced herself to relax.  _That's right. They said it was like acting_ — _they're just models. You're just drawing. Don't worry about anything else. It's just a job._

_What are you getting so nervous for?_

"You didn't say she was going to be a girl," Hotaru said finally. Her voice was high, her lips pursed in annoyance. Hoku's eyes went round in worry. Sabo tipped his head to the side and she strode forward toward him, hands on her hips. "I told you how I—"

"You didn't even take your shoes off," Sabo said. Hotaru stopped completely in her tracks. His voice was even. Calm.

It could be heard.

"She was that eager," Ace said behind them, walking forward with his hands in the pockets of his jeans. Hotaru's face flushed dark in embarrassment, mouth opening and closing. "Came rushing right into the apartment."

Ace stopped right behind her. He kept his hands to himself. "Why don't you tell Sabo what you asked me to do when you came in, hmm? How I took off your jacket. Where you wanted to do it because you couldn't wait."

Sabo took a seat onto the edge of the bed. It's risen level still left him lowered, but it didn't feel that way at all—

_A throne._

Hoku's fingers twitched.  _This is a good shot_ — _should I draw this?_ Her eyes flickered to her paper, ignoring the sweat that had gathered at the back of her neck. The nervousness that tugged at her fingers despite how steady she held her pencil.

 _It's like acting. It's a roleplay. They just need to get in character. The client must want something like this_ —

Hoku swallowed.

 _How… How far is this going to_ —

Sabo set his gloved hands on either side of him, leaning back onto his hands as he watched Hotaru in silence.

Hotaru bit her lower lip. Her cheeks were flushed a dark, cherry red. She turned her head to Ace and then to Sabo and she quickly spat out, "Fine—Fine, I don't care. I just—Sabo,  _please_ —"

"Take your shoes off."

Hotaru flinched, looking desperate. Ace didn't move an inch, face set into an easy, uninterested look. Sabo didn't seem interested in repeating himself a second time. Hotaru floundered for words.

Sabo smoothly slid out a thin, rectangular shaped box from the pocket of his robe. Hotaru shuddered, eyes growing round and fixed entirely on that little box.

Sabo set it calmly at his side, moving his hand from it.

Hotaru bent down. Her fingers quickly worked at her heels, tugging desperately at the straps and chucking her heels into another direction of the room. Ace looked amused behind her and Hoku's eyes followed the heels, sketching them into the corner of the image. Giving herself  _something_ to do.

" _You just have to watch."_ She paused at the memory of Sabo's words. " _Closely. Pick which scene you think will be the best."_

Hoku's brows furrowed and she hesitantly looked back up.

"There," Hotaru said. She took a few steps and then she hit the floor on her hands and knees. Hoku stared with wide eyes. The woman crawled forward, her tight dress hiking up higher on her thighs with each movement. "I did what you asked,  _Sabo._ "

Sabo remained silent, perched on the bed in front of her. Hotaru crawled up onto her knees in front of him and Hoku darted back to the paper.  _This isn't a bad shot. Shows power and an attempt to overthrow. But Ace isn't doing much in it_ —

"Look at you," Hoku looked up at Sabo's clear, resounding voice. It was directive. Her eyes dropped to Hotaru who bit her lower lip, eyes  _needy_ as she gazed at Sabo.

He kept his hands at his sides. Those blonde locks fell a bit into his eyes, framing that sculpted angle of his jaw.

He looked completely and utterly—

_In control._

Hoku held her pencil tight, chanting a mantra in her head.

 _No one is even naked yet._ She reminded herself.  _You've drawn worse before. This is some… powerplay or something. It's an act. Calm down. Why are you_ —

"All worked up?" Sabo questioned lowly.

Hoku flinched for a second before she relaxed.  _He's not talking to me. I don't exist right now._

He raised a hand. Hotaru's eyes followed every movement eagerly. Gloved fingers curved beneath her chin, raising her head up to look at him. "You normally put up such a fight. I could touch you and you'll just roll over, won't you?"

Hotaru's eyes flashed. Her cheeks flushed but her hands rushed forward and Sabo's eyes darkened. She fumbled for the bind holding Sabo's robe together, pushing forward on her knees toward him. Her breasts pushed up against his legs.

Sabo simply watched in silence, as though he were watching a child try something in vain. A hint of amusement in his gaze. It was—

_Condescending._

"Aren't you the same though?" Hotaru said hurriedly. She tugged Sabo's rope free and she pushed aside the folds of his robe. "You're acting all calm and collected—but, but you want it too, don't you?  _Look at you!_ "

Sabo's chest opened up. Taut muscles. A defined ridge. Hoku's eyes couldn't help but move to the inch of his side that was exposed. His scar peeked through. Her heart clenched for a second at the memory of how he got the horrible burn—

His muscled abdomen dipped. Hotaru was almost panting at this point, eyes desperate as she fumbled around, licking her lips and the folds of his robe moved apart and—

Hoku's eyes dropped down and she balked.

She'd drawn people nude dozens of times now. She knew what belonged where. She wasn't—she wasn't a  _virgin_. She wasn't bumbling and stuttering and a blushing idiot when she saw these things—usually when the pencil was in her hand and the paper beneath her—her mind even became almost clinical. It was another limb. Another part to draw—

Memories rushed forward. Her throat went dry. Hoku's cheeks flushed red with embarrassment and her eyes instantly trained themselves  _hard_ on her paper, refusing to budge.

But this was—but he was—that—

Her gut twisted sharply, unsettled. Hoku's throat went dry. She kept her eyes  _on the paper, on the paper_ —

" _You won't get freaked out or anything right?"_ Hoku flinched.  _But this is different. This feels_ —

Wrong.  _Weird._ Private.  _Intimate._ Imposing.  _Intruding._

She… She  _knew_ Ace and Sabo. She'd played with them as kids. Had funny, weird, awkward moments when they were teenagers—seen them with missing teeth and dumb grins—

_But this is different._

"See?" Ace's smooth voice, teasing, flooded the room. "She can't even handle it."

Hoku's head snapped up instantly. Her cheeks hot but— _No, no, that's not it. I'm sorry, I'm not freaking out_ —

Hoku froze. Ace's eyes were on Hotaru, a smirk on his lips. Sabo looked vaguely amused, leaning back on his hands as Hotaru panted on her knees in front of him, hands on his thighs and—

 _It's just a drawing._ Hoku said. She shut her mind down. Shut everything else out.  _You took this job. It's not weird. It's human. It's intimate. It's a scene. It's like a play. Just draw the scene. Just draw._ She gathered her footing back beneath her.

Hoku turned her eyes fully onto the scene unfolding in front of her.

Sabo's length stood out from the folds of his robe. Hard. Erect. Revealing the muscled, toned top of his thighs. Hoku refused to study it in any more detail, keeping her eyes trained on Hotaru's face. Hotaru shuffled forward, pressing herself flush between his legs. Sabo's expression didn't even flinch or shift. Neutral.

_Professional._

_There. It's just another…_ Hoku's neck felt hot. She felt a little queasy.  _Don't think about whose that is. It's just another body part._

"See?" Hotaru said breathily, lashes fluttering. "Look at you, baby. Look at how  _hard_ you are for me. This did something for you too, didn't it? You liked this."

Sabo watched her. Expression  _void._ His eyes were dark and Hotaru pressed a kiss to his thigh. "Normally I have to work so… so  _hard_ to get you like this for me… I knew I did something for you. Aren't I a good girl?"

Hoku's gut twisted.

Sabo's erection was  _hard._ Swollen at the tip. Ramrod straight. Hotaru pressed another kiss to his inner thigh, as though seeking permission. Sabo didn't even flinch despite the physical reaction, expression calm and collected. His lids were lowered, eyes dark and unreadable from where she was.

"You're so big," Hotaru said. Hoku's ears went hot.  _Please stop. Oh my god._ "So thick. You're perfect, Sabo. I want it so bad. Please, let me make you feel good—"

Her hands inched up his thighs. Sabo watched in almost cold silence.

"What did it?" Hotaru panted. "The dress, baby? The shoes? The hair? I tried to do everything you told me to—was I too bad? What's getting you off this time? What's turning you on that I didn't do before—"

Ace's hand shot out like a snake. He fisted a handful of those thick, curly locks, tugging back sharply.

Hotaru yelped. Hoku jumped, almost hitting her knees into her desk. Her heart raced in her chest.

"Look at you," Ace chuckled, dark, throaty. Hotaru moaned, hands flying up to where Ace held her by her hair. "Who said you could run that filthy mouth of yours? You're so desperate, aren't you? Crawling all over him like that—you're  _dying_ for it."

"Please!" Hotaru pleaded. Her cheeks were hot. She tried to turn around to Ace, hands flying to the button on his jeans. "Please! Touch me—anything— _please!_ I'll be good. I'll do whatever you want—"

Ace let her get far enough to unbutton them. She unzipped his pants, trying to pull him free from his confines.

Her work stationed seemed miles away and still not far enough. The room was hot—the air was heavy.

_Should I be doing this?_

Her eyes dropped to her paper.

" _We really needed the help for this job."_

 _Job. It's just a job. It's an act. Job. Job. Job_ —

"Look at me." Hoku's pencil almost slipped against the papers. Sabo's voice left no room for disagreement and she glanced up.

He'd thankfully readjusted the folds of his robe. Leaning forward with one elbow on his knee. His gloved hand covered the lower half of his mouth, holding it there as he watched Hotaru in heavy, shuddering silence.

Hotaru watched him, chest rising and falling with each breath.

"Are you in any place," Sabo said softly. "To be making demands?"

Hotaru shuddered.

"We're all here to do this for you," Sabo said. "And you go and run your mouth like that… is that anyway to repay us?"

Hotaru shook her head desperately, eyes wet. Her cheeks were such a dark red, panting heavily.

Sabo had complete hold over her.

_Absolute control._

Sabo reached over for the little box. His thumb hit a button softly.

The reaction was instant.

Hotaru tossed her head back, writhing with her hair still in Ace's loose grip. Her legs shuddered, jerking this way and that. Hotaru moaned, back arching. She bucked into the air once, twice. Ace and Sabo watched in silence as the low hum filled the room.

Hoku pressed a hand to her mouth. Her eyes were wide at her paper. Her face flushed red in embarrassment and she folded in on herself.  _That's_ — _That wa_ — _Earlier_ —

 _Suck it up, you wimp. It's just a_ —

Sabo hit a second button.

"Oh,  _god!_ " Hotaru cried. She panted, chest rising and falling and her entire body twisted about, lashing this way and that as she tried to find some kind of purchase, any kind of relief for the pleasure coursing through her body from the little device. "Please—oh,  _please!_ Let me come, Sabo. Please,  _please_ —"

Hoku filled her head with  _any_ other thought.  _It's just_ — _this is just porn! This is literally just porn_ — _Usopp! Usopp and_ — _that time you walked on Usopp in the shower_ —

"You think she deserves it?" Sabo questioned curiously. Looking at Ace over the top of his fingers.

Hotaru's pitiful moans filled the entire room. Ace gave her head a little pat, watching her squirm. "Why not?"

" _Please!_ " Hotaru gasped, back arching sharply. Hoku flinched. "Sabo! Ace! Please! I'm so close—"

Sabo hit the controller. Hotaru moaned. Her feet skidded across the floor, the humming cutting out completely. She whimpered, hips bucking upwards uselessly as the convulsions ceased and Sabo leaned back onto his hands.

"Take it out."

Hotaru's eyes snapped open wide. Hoku choked.  _Isn't that a bit harsh_ —

" _Some people are into that."_

Hotaru's lips trembled. She looked up at Ace pleadingly, but he merely carded his fingers through her hair, offering her a low smile. His canines peeked through. Hotaru whimpered, spreading her legs open as she lowered her hand down to her tight dress. Sabo watched her, hand resting over the lower half of his face, eyes shaded darkly.

Hotaru's fingers disappeared beneath her dress. She tossed her head back onto Ace's thigh with a moan, spreading her legs apart. Her eyes kept themselves on Sabo, seeming to hope it'd get him moving.

Sabo remained motionless.

Hotaru let out a little whine. Her fingers tugged and then a ribbon and a thin cord came out, followed by the egg shaped vibrator—

Hoku focused on her paper. She had the entire room sketched out in vivid detail. Shaded in and everything. She had enveloped forms but no real  _figures._ No pose—

"Good girl," Sabo praised. Hotaru shuddered, watching him hopefully. "Now on your feet."

Hotaru's lips parted in desperate protest. Sabo's face was cold. Unrelenting. Her mouth fluttered shut and she whimpered, slowly gathering herself on wobbly knees and walking toward him like a newborn fawn.

Ace followed behind her, stopping at her back. His fingers dipped into his back pocket, pulling out a foil package. He handed it to Hotaru over her shoulder, slipping it into her hand.

The proud, confident woman that had walked into the room just moments ago was nothing like what she had been. Her knees quivered. Her hair was disheveled. Her lips wet and red from all her biting and Hoku could see the slick shine to the inside of her thighs where her dress had hiked up almost completely and revealed she wasn't even wearing anything beneath.

She was at their mercy.

Hoku's eyes flickered to the door and back to her drawing. The events transpiring were leading to one finale.  _I shouldn't be here. I shouldn't be seeing this_ —

" _It's just a simulation of sorts."_

 _Too raw. Too vivid_ —

" _Sabo_ —"

"Alright," Sabo said. Hotaru's eyes brightened, a kind of desperate Hoku had never seen on anyone before. Not in a situation like this. So…  _pitiful?_ "If you want it, then you do the work."

Hotaru's lips quivered. She looked about to protest for a moment and Ace stepped closer, hands coming around her sides and dipping low where Hoku couldn't see.

Hotaru jerked. She moaned, nodding her head rapidly. She struggled with the condom for a second, ripping it open and then she quickly stepped between Sabo's legs. He shifted further onto the bed, the first move he'd made in what felt like ages. Hotaru followed after, unrolling the condom. She placed it between her lips and her head ducked down.

Hoku turned back to the paper, starting to sketch out the forms onto the bed.  _There. That's it. You don't have to watch the specifics_ — _get the feeling of it._

Hotaru's lips fell over Sabo's heavy tip. She licked a long stripe up the side of his length, following a heavy vein and finally moving the condom back between her lips. She took his head into her mouth, moaning just at the fact that she was finally,  _finally_ getting closer to what she wanted. Sabo looked almost amused above her, robe pooling down around his elbows as he leaned back and let her work, not moving a finger.

Hoku's eyes landed on the vivid scar against his left side. The way it carved up his ribcage to his shoulder. She drew that part carefully, softly, on the form that was starting to give more shape to Sabo. She thought about the scar. Focused on that.

Hotaru moaned around him. Wriggling her hips impatiently. Ace knelt on the edge of the bed. He swiftly pulled his shirt off. Muscles rippled across broad shoulders, traveling down to almost slender hips.

His hand reached down, tugging his pants down lower on his hips. He pulled his cock free from its confines, hard. Precum gathered at his tip. Heavy, hot in his hands. His finger dragged across the slit, moving around the heavy head. His slickened hand dropped down, starting from the base and slowly working his way up.

Ace's head tipped back, barely breaking a sweat. His eyes seemed focused on something else, working almost lazily at his own. Sabo watched Hotaru continue for a second longer, the condom fully sheathed over his length as she pressed kisses to the tip and bent lower—

"That's enough," Sabo said. "Go on."

Hotaru eagerly clambered forward. She panted, reaching up and struggling to unzip the top of her dress. Ace seemed to take pity on her for a second, tugging it down swiftly and she tugged it low, letting her heavy breasts free as she groped desperately at herself. Hotaru twisted one of her nipples, rolling her breast and gazing heatedly at Sabo.

"Am I doing it right?" Hotaru begged. "You like this, right, Sabo? Tell me,  _please_."

Sabo leaned back on his elbows, calm and collected.

Hotaru groaned in desperation. She readied herself, lining up with his tip and she shot him another heated look, lips quivering, waiting.

Sabo simply blinked, watching in silence.

Hotaru turned, cheeks flushed. Hair clung to her cheeks, to her lips as she let her back face Sabo and she faced Ace. His hooded eyes watched her, inclining his head as he worked at his cock and Hotaru whimpered.

Hoku didn't watch.  _Couldn't watch._ Her ears burned.

Hotaru's blissful,  _desperate_ moan flooded the entire room like a siren as she sank low onto Sabo's length. She took him in entirely, taking him all the way to the hilt as she slotted her hips over his and braced herself on his thighs.

"Oh, oh,  _oh_ ," Hotaru repeated. She lifted herself up and slid back with a lewd  _slick._ Hoku winced. "Yes.  _Yes._ Finally—Sabo! Sabo, you feel so  _good_. Baby, you're so big—so big, so hard, so good. Come on, help me— _ah._ Sabo, help me—"

Hoku realized just how much a prude she must be after all. Even— _even_ during sex, she'd never been able to utter anything like that-—

Sabo shut his eyes for a second. He tipped his head back, golden strands shifting around his chin. The most of a reaction Hoku had seen so far. She focused on that, ignoring what was transpiring in front of her and how—

 _Intimate this is_ —

She remembered every sensual thing she'd ever drawn. She'd drawn sex before—intimate depictions of models— _it's just that. It's just people._

But no matter how hard she tried— _isn't this too much?_ She'd never done anything like this before. Panic seized her. She'd never witness something so  _personal_ like this where it was happening before her and making her feel so, so—

_Uncomfortable._

Hoku froze.

" _If you ever feel uncomfortable_ —"

" _If it's ever too much_ —"

" _Can't handle it?"_

She swallowed. Her throat went dry. Hoku's eyes hardened and she shoved her pencil to the paper.  _No. No it's not. It's not too much. I'm not uncomfortable. You can do this, Hoku. You have to. So what if it's new_ — _it's just different. You wanted to change and try new things_ —

"Why don't you put that mouth to use?" Ace said huskily.

Hotaru's eyes fluttered open and she crawled forward eagerly. Ace was on his knees, hand slipping from his cock and sliding back behind Hotaru's head. She lifted her hips desperately, bringing them back down onto Sabo's over and over again, chasing the feeling each time.

The sound of skin on skin. The air heavy.

Hotaru opened her mouth obediently. Ace's grip tightened on the back of her head and he pushed forward past her lips. His head tipped back, eyes shutting at the feeling before he rolled his hips back and thrusted forward, fucking himself with her mouth.

Hoku couldn't help the wince.  _I don't think I could ever_ —

Hotaru  _moaned._ Pleasure lined every crease of her face. She worked desperately with her mouth, letting Ace fuck himself as he liked while she moved, Sabo not lifting a finger as she rode herself on him as fast as she could. It was rough, it was desperate and almost pitiful and yet she looked so  _pleasured_ —

Hoku's fingers twitched.  _I could draw that._ Ace was in the picture now. It was obvious the client wanted something like this depicted— _it's just like people who write harlequin novels or direct porn. Just draw it._

_You're not involved._

The single sentence seemed to free Hoku from every other thought.  _That's right, you're not involved._ She wasn't part of the picture. She was safe here behind her station.  _Look at it from perspective._ She had no reason to feel anything else but—

Professional.

Hoku pressed her pencil to her paper, ready, at ease. The faces started to blur and sharpen. She saw bodies. Movement. A scene unfolding.

That's all it was.

Hoku's pencil started to move rapidly. She watched the scene less and less, glancing up and down back to it. She had her mold now. She didn't need to think about anything else. Her mind focused on the drawing and nothing else. The sounds fell deaf around her ears, the actions—

Hoku drew.

Dark eyes watched her from beneath blonde waves. His gaze was heavy,  _dark_. Sabo's lips twitched and he let out a small sigh through his nose, leaning back onto his elbows as he watched Hotaru get off, riding him with reckless abandon while she took Ace in all the way to the back of her throat, moaning each time.

The perfect picture of nothing but carnal desire. Lewd. Filthy.  _Raw._ The vivid fantasy of any man's dreams.

Sabo's eyes narrowed. His lids lowered. Not even watching the moving body riding him like her life depended on it. His gaze remained trained on the only figure out of his reach.

_For now._

Ace's eyes flickered up at the soft sound. His fingers were threaded through Hotaru's hair, meeting his brother's gaze over the top of her head.

Ace glanced to the side, watching the way Hoku worked, glancing to them with unfocused eyes and back to her work from beneath his hair. She was seeing them but  _not_ seeing them. Watching but not watching. Zoned out as she drew.

Disconnected.

His brows creased slightly. Ace's grip on the back of Hotaru's head tightened. He thrust forward with a little more force and she moaned.  _Loud._ Shameless. She worked herself desperately, chasing her high as she came down over and over again on Sabo's length, grinding her hips, twisting this way and that.

Hoku felt the drawing start to come together. She worked on the details around Hotaru's face, shading in softer areas, trying to capture the look. Her body curved, meeting both Ace and Sabo so she didn't worry about anything else. Hotaru was the most exposed.

Ace watched Hoku. His fingers threaded harder. Hotaru moaned desperately around him. His lids lowered. He watched her eyes flicker to and fro, watched her mouth move soundlessly, followed her lips, the way her tongue peeked out as she worked harder at something on the paper—

Ace shut his eyes. He grit his teeth. Heat pooled, fast and molten in his stomach. Hotaru worked faster, bobbing her head up and down while she sloppily lifted her hips to come crashing back down.

Hotaru popped off suddenly, lips bruised and swollen. She panted out desperately with a keen, "Come for me, Ace—"

Sabo pulled her down hard onto his length, driving himself deep into her. Hotaru's voice cut off with a high, stuttering  _moan._ Her eyes went wide, face flushing with pleasure and Ace grabbed the back of her head, muffling her moans as he thrusted back into her mouth.

Ace's breathing quickened. His eyes darted back to the desk. More labored. Sabo's eyes flickered to him. Ace bowed his head, thrusting faster and harder into Hotaru's mouth without mercy. Tears peeked out from the corners of her eyes, moans punched out with every shift of his hips.

Hoku adjusted his expression based on the sound. Already far, far away from what was unfolding in front of her. Focused on the drawing. The room slipped back into a studio. The bed another prop. The people forms to draw.

Sabo sat up. Hotaru moaned around Ace's cock at the shift, moving her hips erratically to chase the deeper feeling he'd done just seconds ago, trying desperately to imitate the pleasure he could give her—find it for herself—

_Useless._

Sabo's gloved fingers slid around her waist. His fingers found the swollen nub, working it fast and quickly between his fingers. Hotaru's eyes went wide and she keened, swallowing around Ace's thick cock as he fucked her mouth and tears and drool dripped down her chin—

Hoku barely blinked, figuring everything was starting to come down. The room would slip from its high. Her hand worked faster at the drawing.  _Almost there. Finish up._

_You can do this._

Hotaru's entire body  _shuddered._ Her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Sabo's textured fingers rolled a few more times expertly over her clit, stroking it as her hips jerked. She clenched hard around him, trying to tug him over the edge with her. Not knowing how far back at the starting line he still was.

Sabo's eyes were hooded. He let her ride it out with another sloppy jerk of her hips and then gently, sweetly,  _patiently_ guided her twitching hips forward and off. His cock slipped out, still fully erect. It pulsed, heavy and  _hard._ He felt each hot throb beneath the slickened condom and he sat up further as Hotaru fell forward toward Ace.

Hotaru choked. The muted sound muffled as Ace grabbed the back of her head and held her there. He let out a low, ragged breath, barely a groan. He shut his eyes tight, bowing his head low as he came.

Hot spurts filled her mouth and Hotaru's throat bobbed rapidly, working to swallow it all as she shut her eyes tight. Her hips twitched. On her hands and knees as the bitter taste flooded her mouth.

Hoku erased a part of Sabo's expression. It didn't quite fit. She reworked at his eyes, focusing on finishing.

Ace's fingers unthreaded her hair. He sat back on his heels with a breathy exhale.

Hotaru's lips slid off him with a wet  _pop_. She breathed, ragged. Her face was flushed a dark red with pleasure. Sweat rolled down her neck, past the swell of her breasts. Her hair disheveled, clinging this way and that. Dress creased. Her entire body shook with effort. A bit of thick white trailed down the corner of her mouth.

Hotaru weakly looked up, eyes wet and hazy. She started to turn over her shoulder. "Sa… Sabo… let me… help you—"

Ace's large hand slid over her eyes. Hotaru shuddered, letting herself be pulled back into his lap and flush against him. Ace's free hand snaked around her hip, slowly running a teasing trail right back down to her throbbing, wet heat.

Hotaru sucked in a sharp breath. She moaned loudly, tossing her head back. Eyes covered by Ace's hand. "Ah, baby—again?"

Sabo leaned back against the cushioned headboard. His fingers nimbly tugged off the slickened condom, tossing it to the side of the bed. He pulled his glove off with his teeth. His hand tugged a small bottle off the nightstand with familiar ease, popping the cap and lathering up his fingers.

The blonde exhaled a long, heavy sound. Sabo relaxed back, slowly wrapping his fingers around the base of his cock. It pulsed beneath his slick fingers, throbbing.

Hoku glanced to his expression for a second and burrowed down into the desk, not even watching any further. It sounded about done— _I'm almost done here too._

_You can do this._

Ace slid two fingers with ease into Hotaru. She moaned, writhing in his lap, legs opening shamelessly despite the stimulation. Ace kept his hand over her eyes, nudging her legs open a little further as Sabo slowly started to stroke himself, watching.

"Want to help him get off?" Ace whispered by her ear. He nipped at her neck and Hotaru nodded desperately as he continued to pump his fingers in and out of her, working her to a second high. "Repeat what I tell you to say like a good girl."

Sabo's fingers slid from the base to the head, shifting. He ran a thumb over his slit, eyes following the soft top of white hair flickering in and out of his view. Pinning her in place.

"Sabo," Hotaru said, listening to Ace's heatedly whispered words. She gasped, breathy. "Sabo, I missed you so  _much_."

Sabo let out a heavier exhale. His teeth worked at his bottom lip. His hand tightened around his cock.

"I'm sorry I was gone for so— _ah_ —so  _long_ ," Hotaru panted. "I'm sorry—" Ace shoved his fingers harder into her, hitting home. " _I'm sorry!_ I won't— _Ace!_  I won't… I won't leave again!"

Sabo groaned. Hoku worked faster. His most… The most reaction from him this entire time.

She blocked everything out. No other sound slipped past. Completely in her own world.

_Deaf._

His cock throbbed harder. Sabo shut his eyes, letting his head roll back as he worked faster, harder, pumping himself over and over again. His lips moved. His teeth ground together.

Ace whispered into her ear, thrusting his fingers up.

" _Ah!_ A-Ah… Please," Hotaru repeated. "Please… I wan… I wanna feel you. Missed you. I- _ah_ -I'll be good… so… so…  _teach me_!"

Sabo's breath quickened. His hand worked faster and faster. He screwed his eyes shut tight, muscles growing taut. Sweat rolled down the side of his chin, past his neck.

"I'll do whatever you say," Hotaru babbled. "I won't ever leave again— _oh, god, please_ —"

Ace shoved his fingers, hitting Hotaru's spot repeatedly and she cried out the heated words whispered into her ear—

" _I'm yours, Sabs!_ "

Sabo stiffened. His back arched. He tossed his head back against the headboard and  _shuddered_ , a low, sweet groan escaping his lips.

Hot spurts of come splattered onto Hotaru's thighs. Painting them white. She panted, chest rising and falling rapidly as she sank back into Ace's grip. Ace casually slipped his fingers out of her, wiping them off on the bed sheets as he pulled his hand off her eyes.

Sabo struggled to catch his breath for a second. He reached up with his other hand, pushing his hair back from his face. It slicked over the top of his head, remaining there. He inhaled and exhaled slowly before his eyes fluttered open, glancing to Ace as he watched his brother set Hotaru down on her side, a panting, blissed out mess.

Their gazes met. Ace and Sabo watched each other for a moment before their gazes swung to the side of the room.

Hoku stopped. She stared at the drawing that had finally come to life in front of her. Her eyes went round in disbelief, almost in awe.

For a moment—everything else fell away.

The studio, the people—she'd done it.  _You did it! Hoku, you did it! You finally made something new_ —

_You handled it._

Pride flooded her chest, desperate and unbidden. The small achievement. This strange, harrowing finish line in the midst of something she didn't realize she'd started— _but you did it. See? You just needed to tune everything else out_ —

_You're moving._

Ace brought one leg up, resting an arm on his knee. Sabo tipped his head to the side, his hand covering the lower half of his face, hiding his mouth and the way his lips were turning—

Hoku touched the drawing.  _You did your job. You did it. You're moving again._

The circumstances wild, crazed. She couldn't think about anything else except that it finally felt like she was moving again and out of this rut.

Two pairs of eyes, hooded and smoldering stared back at her from the drawing, mimicking the pair watching her just over the top of her desk. Across the room.

The path beneath her feet started to shift. Hoku happily ran forward, eager to be moving.

She didn't notice the fences sliding up on either side of her.

Didn't notice the signs pointing where to go.

Didn't know  _where_ she was going. Just happy to be going. Happy to have a destination again and not knowing—

* * *

_There was no escape._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The manipulative stuff isn't that heavy yet, but there's a lot of seeds being planted here and boundaries being tested without people realizing it. But I think that came across a lot clearer toward the end, hahah
> 
> Nine is considered an unlucky number in japanese because it's word is similar to the word for torture and pain in Japanese.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Chapter 2 is now up!


End file.
